Proyecto Segunda Dama
by Ann'BMasen
Summary: Bella Cullen es la Primera Dama de USA. Carlisle Cullen el Presidente. ¿Qué pasará cuando en un viaje sus caminos se distorsionen, la vida de ella corra peligro y entre un tercero a su historia de amor? "-El pasado siempre cobra vida-Bella." (Edward x Bella) AU.
1. Capítulo 1: La Segunda Dama

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo, solo me adjudico la historia y algunos personajes._**

**_Prólogo_**

Del amor al odio hay un solo paso. Millones de veces lo había escuchado, Edward era fanático de esa frase. Era su mantra. Su filosofía.

Desde que _La Cosa_ con su… Ya no era parte de su familia, ¿cómo le llamaba? ¿Bicho raro? ¿Traidor? En fin, desde que _eso _había sucedido, su vida había dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados y, cabía mencionar, que sus sentimientos también.

Durante años estuvo preparando cada detalle, cada maniobra y cada punto de su plan para que se diera a la perfección y, finalmente, el día había llegado. No… El día estaba cerca.

Si bien no era un amargado, tampoco era un libro abierto con todos, al contrario, era extremadamente reservado. Le encantaba guardar secretos.

Cada día y cada noche lloraba por _ella_, esa morenita, esa pequeñita que tanto había amado y que amaba. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no regresaba? ¿Qué era de su vida? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Sería feliz? Todas esas preguntas lo atormentaban a diario.

Era la desventaja de crecer, de ser adulto. Tenías que afrontar los problemas que se cruzaran en tu camino, quisieras o no. Ser mayor era una mierda.

—Hola Ed, ¿lo de siempre? —preguntó.

—Lo de siempre —confirmó sumido en sus pensamientos.

Ante él estaba quien había sido su compañera durante esos años de agonía que había pasado sin _ella_, Zafrina nunca lo defraudaría, como otros habían hecho. De eso estaba seguro, era tal su enamoramiento por él, que dudaba que lo traicionara.

"Lo de siempre" era su habitual café poco cargado de las mañanas. Zafrina lo visitaba todos los días para saber de él y para ayudarle con su casa, que en estos momentos era un asco.

Las cosas jamás volverían a ser como hace seis años, pero al menos haría justicia. Tanto por _ella_ como por satisfacción propia. Lo juró cientos de veces y así sería.

**_Capítulo uno: La Segunda Dama._**

**_Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad_**

**_Betas FFAD www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction_**

_Agobiante, _así podría describir el estrés que era vivir en la Casa Blanca. Era el jefe de Estado de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica. ¿Y qué?, no era feliz. Vivía de apariencias, sonrisas y mucho, pero _mucho _estrés. A kilos. ¡A galones! Si bien él había elegido esto, no fue lo que esperaba. Desde luego que no.

Toda una vida de estudios para conseguir lo que más añoraba y, al conseguirlo, se decepcionó. Le costó su infancia, adolescencia y la mayor parte de su adultez devorarse todos los libros habidos y por haber sobre Derecho. Además de, por adelantado, estudiar hasta lo más mínimo de libros para imbéciles como "El manejo de una nación", escrito por otros imbéciles que se creían con el poder para describir perfectamente cómo gobernar un país. Podía renunciar cuando quisiera, pero no podía hacer nada porque, si renunciaba, sería una gran decepción, tanto para su familia y su mujer, como para él mismo.

¡Era un asco! Todos los hombres y mujeres envidiaban su cargo, ¿qué pasaba con él? Debería estar regodeándose de su batalla ganada, no merodeando por el Salón Oval, lamentándose por su desgracia… No tan desgracia.

Había pros, como que tenía mucho dinero, era rico de cuna. Sabía gobernar perfectamente, tenía pocas quejas de parte de los Ministros. Hacía lo que le placía. Tenía una esposa maravillosa que sabía hacer mejor que nadie su papel de Primera Dama. Su familia estaba orgullosa y él también. Vivía en una de las casas más codiciadas, con seis pisos que estaban a su disponibilidad y era querido por los habitantes.

Pero también los contras eran bastantes, como que el dinero que no era suyo no podía ser usado para su placer. Se equivocaba y todos lo sabían, era un chisme mundial. Hacía lo que le placía, siempre y cuando el Gobierno lo aprobara, tenía muchos a quiénes responder por sus actos. Su esposa era quince años menor que él y, a pesar de ser maravillosa, no era todo lo cariñosa que él quería. Su familia era un grano en el culo, siempre con peticiones y necesidades, pedir era todo lo que sabían hacer. Tenía seis pisos a su disposición… Y la de todos los americanos, _todos _pedían asilo con frecuencia y él tenía que aceptarlo. Era querido por los habitantes, siempre y cuando les diera más beneficios a los hispanos e inmigrantes.

Todas estas cosas se salían de sus manos. Era imposible olvidarlas.

Mientras tomaba un sorbo de café, su querida y joven mujer entró, despistada como siempre, y casi cayéndose de bruces sobre el suave piso del salón, en el cual era casi imposible tropezar, pero no para ella.

—Hola, señor Presidente, ¿cómo le va hoy? —preguntó, era el habitual saludo que le dedicaba a su marido.

Él la observó mientras acomodaba su larga falda de tubo que, por el incidente de hace un momento, se había movido. Era hermosa, su cabello castaño y sus ojos verdes eran despampanantes, ella era perfecta. Una chiquita para él, pero era su mujer. Estaban casadísimos, aunque sabía que el matrimonio era _arregladísimo._

_Enero de 2007._

**_Carlisle POV._**

_Para un hombre de treinta y cinco años__,__ no era mucho lo que se podía solucionar cuando __estaba__ soltero. _

_—__¿Sabes que si no te casas perderás las elecciones de junio, cierto?__ —comentó mi madre._

_Y vaya si lo sabía._

_—__Madre__…__ Anne, no te preocupes. Ya lo arreglaremos —juré __con indiferencia__._

_No estaba muy seguro__,__ pero sabía que encontraría la forma de solucionarlo. ¿A qué mujer no le gustaría casarse con el futuro Presidente de los Estados Unidos __de América__? No era un hecho, pero era un candidato con mucha oportunidad, lo que me detenía era mi soltería. Cosa que __no__ quise resolver antes, __estaba__ tan __enfrascado__ en mis libros que lo olvidé. Simplemente lo olvidé__,__ y mi contrincante tomó ventaja de ello. Aro Vulturi podía ser un maleante, mafioso y todo lo que quiera, pero no era tonto, no le costó mucho saber sobre mi estado civil para aprovecharse de ello, aunque él padecía de lo mismo, no le tomó ni dos días conseguir a __Dios__ sabe qué putilla para casarse en Las Vegas. ¡Qué honorable, __señor__ candidato!_

_Días __después__ de mi conversación con Anne, mi padre se encargó de lo que sólo yo tenía que resolver. No podía ser tan frívolo como para casarme con alguien que ni siquiera me gustaba, después de todo __sería__ la Primera Dama, no podía defraudar a la __n__ación._

_—__¡Carlisle Douglas Cullen! —exclamó—. ¡Vas a casarte! _

_¿Qué?_

_—__Explícate padre, desde el inicio__—exigí __confuso__._

_—__¿__Recuerdas a mi amigo policía, Charlie__? —preguntó __y asentí, pero__ no respondí, creía saber por dónde iba. __Mierda__, no…_

_—__Pues… Quiere librarse de su muchacha y… —Se detuvo al ver mi expresión de escepticismo—. ¡No me mires así! Esa chica es hermosa, Carl. Es educada, está terminando sus estudios __y quiere__ irse de su casa, ¿__n__o es una ganga? _

_Sentí asco, ¿cómo un padre __podía__ arreglar el matrimonio de su hija con un tipo que__había visto dos veces en su jodida vida__?_

_—__Estás demente —afirmé __malhumorado__._

_—__Yo, creo que__… Les__ arreglé una cita a ciegas. Ella está dispuesta, Carlisle, no estamos obligándola, ¿bien? Así que deja de mirarme así. Conócela y__,__ si __te gusta__, en un mes les __organizaré__ una buena boda, nada de Las Vegas o esas mierdas. _

_Suspiré con resignación__, lo haría__._

**. . . . . . .**

_—__Dime, Isabella… _

_—__S__ó__lo Bella__.__ —Me interrumpió._

_—__Dime, Sólo Bella —__hablé de nuevo y ella sonrió__—. __¿Qué estudias?_

_Bufó a modo de respuesta, claramente enfadada o fastidiada por mis __poco interesantes__ temas de conversación._

_—__Periodismo —dijo __con indiferencia__._

_Y fue la palabra más larga que escuché de ella en toda la noche. Se limitaba a contestar en monosílabos, sabía que no le gustaba ni un poco__,__ pero ella a mí sí. Me había hechizado desde que entró por la puerta del lujoso restaurante__,__ vestía unas mugrientas zapatillas con un vestido casual hasta las rodillas, __que apenas y dejaba a la vista una pequeña parte de__ su cuello. Tenía el cabello sujeto en una cola de caballo perfectamente __desordenada__ y en sus ojos había un brillo de juventud que hace tiempo no veía__,__ pero era obstinada hasta la médula. No le gustaban los estúpidos, ni mucho menos los comentarios fuera de lugar. Era… __C__omo yo._

_—__Hagámoslo —cuchilleó e interrumpió mi charla sobre por qué quería ser Presidente._

_—__¿Eh? —pregunté confundido._

_—__Casémonos__.__ Lo haré, ¿vale? —prometió y suspiró. Sus ojos aún brillaban, pero ese brillo era opacado por la tristeza y el cansancio. _

_—__No, Bella… Creo que… —__balbuceé y__ me detuve__, sin saber realmente lo que quería decir._

_—__Quiero hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo? No estás obligándome a nada —susurró y tomó mis manos—. Mira, sé que vamos a ser grandes amigos y quizá hasta nos enamoremos. Dame tiempo, no será fácil para mí, pero estoy segura de que lo lograremos._

_Sonreí y le robé un pequeño beso, beso que ella misma profundizó con diversión y una sonrisita._

**. . . . . . .**

—¿Cariño?, ¿en qué piensas? —cuestionó.

—Sólo recordaba, ¿necesitas algo?

—Tengo una conferencia por los derechos de las mujeres en Europa, ¿te las apañarás bien tú solo el fin de semana?

_Oh, la conferencia…_pensó, lo había olvidado.

—Sí, no te preocupes.—Hizo un mohín—. Lo había olvidado por completo, ¿quieres que te acompañe? —ofreció Carlisle

Ella lo meditó durante unos segundos, no se le antojaba ir sola. Bueno, sin alguien con quien platicar, sin su mejor amigo, sin Carlisle. Pero sabía bien que él no podía abandonar la Casa Blanca dos días, sería una complicación innecesaria.

—No, mejor quédate, Alice me acompañará.

Apenas era lunes, pero la Primera Dama, al parecer, no tenía mucho más por hacer. Ella era enaltecida por su eficacia y responsabilidad, si en algo era buena, era en ser eficiente y rápida. Odiaba que se le acumulara trabajo y esta conferencia era muy importante para defender a las mujeres. Esas que tanto han sido pisoteadas y desvaloradas. Odiaba la corrupción y odiaba la violencia.

Había estudiado periodismo para sacar a relucir desde los rincones más pequeños del mundo la maldad que había, ¿y qué mejor alerta que la noticia?

Siempre fue una muchacha muy humilde y desinteresada a pesar de la vida de perros que había llevado junto a Charlie y Renée. Ahora era la Primera Dama, pero seguía siendo muy honesta y objetiva con lo que quería, estaba cursando su primer año en la facultad de Derecho, quería ampliar sus conocimientos, proteger a las personas y ser más de lo que ya era, ¡no era ambición! Sólo necesitaba tener mayor voz y voto, ¿y cómo iba a obtenerlo si era ignorante en cuanto a leyes?

Durante los cinco años que llevaba dentro de la Casa Blanca se había dedicado a estudiar y sólo estudiar. Leer, leer y más leer. Era magnífico el poder que tenía la lectura, además de que contaba con tutores personales, asistía regularmente a la universidad.

Era muy joven, _demasiado_. Y no podía privarse de la experiencia de estudiar desde el aula, discutió mucho con su marido, pero al final logró convencerlo. ¡Ella quería tratar con la gente! ¿Cómo iba a saber qué problemas tenían si no vivía en carne y hueso las situaciones? Diariamente iba en taxis o buses hasta la GWU en Seattle.

Era probable que por eso siguieran en el poder, por su humanidad y amabilidad con los habitantes. Aunque a Bella le costó mucho aplacar a la fiera Carlisle, por más que se viera tranquilo y recatado, le suponía una prueba ser dócil y paciente. Y más con ella, era difícil verla salir sola tres días por semana a la universidad. ¡Mucho más difícil sería dejarla ir a Europa con su hermana Alice!

**. . . . . . .**

**_Bella POV_**.

Subí la gran escalinata, avancé un poco y frente a mí se alzaba la imponente puerta del comedor familiar, en el que cada tarde almorzaba junto a mi cuñada, y asistente personal, Alice, y junto a Jasper Hale, mi secretario social y amigo de toda la vida. Carlisle nunca tenía mucho tiempo, teníamos poco contacto, pero en las mañanas y noches lográbamos establecer conexión para finiquitar detalles de lo que haríamos al día siguiente, era fatídico, pero así tenía que ser.

En los últimos años nuestro matrimonio no era más que monotonía. Despertar, un besito cortés, él salía, me dejaba reposar un par de horas más, luego yo iba a mi oficina junto a Jasper y Alice y no lo veía más hasta el anochecer para otro besito cortés y un breve resumen del día. A pesar de que teníamos que comunicarnos constantemente, las conversaciones eran de negocios, proyectos, conferencias, entrevistas, viajes… Y esto me lo había ganado yo solita, pero no me arrepentía, porque estaba ayudando a las mujeres con mi proyecto titulado _"Segunda Dama"_.

Consistía en traer una vez al mes a una mujer entre los dieciséis y cincuenta años -o hasta más, dependía del caso-, para que viviera en carne propia el trabajo que hacía la Primera Dama y cómo se movía todo, además de que gozaban de educación luego de finalizar el proyecto, siempre trataba de elegir a las más necesitadas y a aquellas quienes habían sido abusadas, pues había hablado del tema con varios psicólogos y me decían que la compañía y algo por hacer siempre ayudaban a mejorar la situación mental de las personas con necesidades, o bien, abusadas en cualquier ámbito. Durante dos semanas permanecían ejerciendo mi puesto. De allí el nombre, ella era como la _Segunda Dama_. El Gabinete había aplaudido mi proyecto de pie, les parecía estupendo, al igual que a la población.

Todas estaban ansiosas por ser las elegidas y, a pesar de que yo quería albergar al menos cuatro por mes, no fue posible. Era imposible tener a cuatro primeras damas aquí y financiar su educación, la de sus hijos, enseñarles lo necesario y estar pendientes de ellas. Era mucho pedir, pero era mi prioridad. Me sugirieron crear un albergue para aquellas que lo necesitaban, aunque ya existían los _bufetts _creados por Carlisle, para los necesitados y hambrientos. ¡No era suficiente para mí!

Vale, sí, era una berrinchuda y caprichosa mujer de veinticinco años. Pero si tenía poder, debía utilizarlo para hacer el bien. Tanto Carl como varios Ministros -y hasta el Vicepresidente- estaban cabreados conmigo por mi actitud derrochadora de dinero del Estado y lo peor era que no lo gastaba en mí, sino que lo regalaba a borbotones. ¡Pero si la administración se encargaba de aquello! ¡Siempre me daban permiso! Por lo que adquirí un trabajo a escondidas en la universidad, daba pequeñas tutorías a mis compañeros por al menos veinticinco dólares la hora y con ello obtuve un fondo bastante amplio para seguir con mi proyecto. Hasta que me compadecí de mis compañeros y les di tutorías gratis. ¡Fue un completo desastre! Y más aún cuando Carlisle se enteró.

—Todo está riquísimo, ¿verdad, Bella? —preguntó Alice, mientras degustaba una lasaña hecha por la señora Brace, la Jefa de Cocina.

Asentí, pero no dije ni una sola palabra, estaba particularmente callada hoy por culpa de la maldita universidad, tenía muchos trabajos que entregar… Y no era el retraso lo que me preocupaba, pues todo estaba hecho con pulcritud y a tiempo, me causaba ansiedad el no saber cuál sería mi calificación final por este trimestre.

—¿Te sucede algo, _cuñadita_? —susurró ella al ver mi cara de desconcierto.

Negué y balbuceé un "no".

Alice, que era experta en ser inquisitiva, comenzó a vomitar preguntas al azar como: "¿Te duele la panza? ¡No me digas! ¡Estás en cinta! ¿Peleaste con tu maridito?", para todas me reí y negué. Ella solía ser muy dramática y exagerada. Me aterraba la primera pregunta, pero en casa, todos se desvivían porque algún día llegara con la inminente noticia de que traería un Cullen más al mundo. Si bien Alice, que tenía la misma edad que yo, no lo había hecho, tampoco Carlisle a sus cuarenta años. Anne y Garrett ya estaban algo mayorcitos, por lo que eran quienes esperaban con ansias al pequeño o a la pequeña Cullen, no querían morir sin antes conocer a sus nietos. Pero bastante bien los veía yo como para esperar unos años más. Era difícil de tratar el tema de un hijo en este momento, a pesar de que en cinco años nos la habíamos apañado bien en la Presidencia, aún quedaba camino por recorrer y eso era decir poco.

—A ver si te entiendo, ¿estás ansiosa por la calificación final? —cuestionó por decimoctava vez Alice ante mi breve relato sobre qué me preocupaba.

—Que sí, pesada. Me pone de los nervios no saber si voy en la dirección correcta. —Me encogí de hombros.

Ella lo meditó durante unos segundos y resopló, evidentemente fastidiada por mi inseguridad.

**. . . . . . .**

—Mire, señora Primera Dama, es usted algo modesta. Puesto que es una experta en la materia, por algo es la primera en su clase, ¿eh? Le aconsejo calmarse, relajarse y seguir por donde va, dese cuenta que en unos pocos días tendrá la nota final del trimestre y podrá tomar un respiro, pero es mejor que lo vaya tomando por adelantado. ¿Es que no se ha dado cuenta? Tiene excelente memoria, comprensión y además es usted rapidísima para analizar, leer, devorar y resumir los textos que le sugiero en cada clase —musitó mi profesor de Derecho, Economía y Mercado.

Le sonreí en respuesta, estaba agradecida. Su discurso me había calmado… Por ahora. Me estaba preocupando por nada, apenas veía tres materias semanales, una por día e intercalados y se me hacía bastante fácil. Contando con que apenas era mi primer semestre y que iba por la mitad del mismo. Me estimaron un aproximado de cinco años para graduarme si seguía viendo tres materias por semestre. Es decir, seis asignaturas anuales. ¡Y eso si no dejaba una bajo cinco puntos! Decir que esa era mi preocupación no era una total mentira, le temía a atrasarme o a fallar. Bastante me había costado estudiar con la cantidad de responsabilidades que estaban sobre mis hombros, aun cuando mi promedio era un ocho punto cinco, no podía confiarme. Estaba en la etapa más básica de la carrera.

Ese día estuve desde las tres hasta las ocho de la noche en la universidad. Era duro, pero nadie dijo que sería fácil.

Tenía pocos compañeros, pero al menos no estaba sola. Durante la merienda de las cinco estuve en una mesa de la cafetería, sentada con algunos de ellos, como Kat y Matt, eran gemelos y, al contrario de los demás, me trataban como a una más del montón. No me llamaban "Primera Dama", ni "señora Cullen", ni "señora", sólo Bella. Como a mí me gustaba.

—Eh, ¿qué tal tu día? —Saludó un amigo de Matt.

Simon, creo que era su nombre, era moreno de ojos azules. Nunca me había dirigido la palabra, pero era un ligón de primera, lo había notado por su habitual coqueteo con casi todas las chicas que se le cruzaban.

—Bien, gracias. ¿Qué tal el tuyo? —pregunté con cortesía.

—Uh…, bien, señora. —Sonrió.

—Sólo Bella —protesté.

Siempre lo hacía, estoy segura de que en varias oportunidades me había escuchado pedir que me llamaran Bella.

—Dime, Bella… ¿Sales con alguien? —Bromeó.

Kat puso los ojos en blanco y le propinó un buen golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza, dejándolo atónito y sin palabras. Cuando las recuperó me pidió disculpas y se retiró, sobándose el lugar donde minutos antes había estado la palma de mi compañera.

—Creo que tus grandotes le darán una paliza si sigue propasándose —comentó Matt y me reí.

No era una persona fácil de molestar, después de todo eran sólo juegos, no tenía por qué ponerme de mal humor, siempre y cuando me respetaran. Tenía límites y, además, tenía una imagen que mantener. ¿Qué iban a decir de una Primera Dama que andaba de aquí para allá con cualquiera? Según decían, las paredes tienen oídos.

Matt se refería a mis guardaespaldas como "los grandotes", entre ellos, uno de mi entera confianza, Emmett. Decidí contratarlo por ser familiar de Carlisle, se hizo un buen amigo mío cuando llegué a la familia Cullen. A pesar de que al principio Carlisle no estaba muy contento de que fuera uno mis escoltas, logré convencerlo, mi gran poder de convicción no ha fallado nunca.

Mientras charlábamos recibí un mensaje.

**_Hola B, ¿nos vemos a las ocho para la cena?_**

**_J.B._**

Jacob. ¡Oh, Jacob…! Sonreí con alegría y le respondí.

**_Vale._**

**_B.C._**

—Llegas tarde, B —dijo, tratando de contener una sonrisa.

Suspiré.

—Sí, hermanito, estaba en clases. Son las… —Miré mi reloj de bolsillo—. Ocho con treinta. No suelo estar retrasada, ¿eh?

Él sonrió y me abrió los brazos para darme un abrazo de oso, que recibí gustosa.

Jacob Black era un gran amigo para mí y mi asesor bancario. Siempre había estado en esa profesión y cuando entré en la Casa Blanca fue el primero al que contacté para el puesto, tenía toda mi confianza puesta en él desde que teníamos dieciséis años y nos habíamos prometido cuidarnos el uno al otro. Lo de hermanito iba porque por varios años fuimos vecinos, hasta que él se fue a vivir a Seattle, pero nunca perdimos el contacto.

A veces la vida no te regala hermanos sanguíneos, pero estoy segura de que te compensa con hermanos de corazón. Y si había alguien a quien yo consideraba eso, era a Jacob. Admito que me gustaba muchísimo, era un tipo bastante genial y guapo y me encantaba que me llamara "B", era su apodo _con estilo_ para mí. Palabras suyas, no mías.

Comenzamos una amena charla, teníamos al menos dos semanas sin vernos y era mucho lo que había por relatar. Hay cosas que la tecnología no permite, como las sonrisas cálidas y los abrazos.

—Así que te vas a Europa, específicamente a Madrid, España… ¿Cómo va eso? —preguntó.

—Es una conferencia por los derechos de las mujeres. —Sonreí—. Es mi gran oportunidad, Jake.

Él me regaló una sonrisa de orgullo.

—¿Me llevas? —preguntó con cara de cachorrito. Puse una perfecta cara de póker ante la mención, sólo para cabrearlo un poco—. Si no me llevas le contaré a Carlisle lo derrochadora que has estado últimamente, ¿vale? —Advirtió. Mis ojos se abrieron de tal forma que casi salían volando de sus cuencas y Jake soltó una carcajada, dejando claro que sólo bromeaba. Entrecerré los ojos y el chasqueó la lengua con fastidio—. ¿No te enojarás, verdad? Es que… B, estás siendo muy caritativa, _demasiado_, diría yo. A él no le gustará —comentó.

—Prepara tus maletitas, J. ¡Nos vamos a Madrid, olé! —dije en un perfecto español.

Jacob sonrió y me tomó en sus bien formados brazos para darme vueltas por todo el comedor mientras nos carcajeábamos. Él entendía muy bien el español, a diferencia de Alice o Jasper, necesitaba a otra persona que me ayudara a conversar en ese idioma.

**. . . . . . .**

—Primera Dama, ¿qué nos dice de la conferencia en Europa?

El martes era mi día libre de universidad, pero tenía que atender una rueda de prensa.

—Gracias por preguntar, señor. —Me detuve—. Originalmente sería el día veintitrés de abril, pero se recorrió la fecha al primero de mayo. ¿Algo más?

Todos en la sala enloquecieron, hasta yo había enloquecido cuando me dijeron lo de la fecha. Tuve que cambiar muchos planes y mover fechas. ¡Gracias, conferencia por los derechos de las mujeres! Pero si había podido con eso, podría con cualquier imprevisto.

Un hombre fornido, cobrizo y de ojos claros se levantó, me dedicó una sonrisa de suficiencia y procedió a preguntar.

—Me parece muy hipócrita todo esto de su parte, sin ofender, señora. Pero mírese, bañada en dólares, con ropa carísima y llena de lujos, ¿cuáles son los derechos que usted defiende si no está en el lugar de otros?

Abrí los ojos como platos. Estaba sorprendida, ¿sin ofender? Pues me había ofendido bastante, ¿cómo se atrevía a cuestionar lo que hacía? ¿No sabía todo lo que yo hacía por la Nación? ¿Todos los caprichos que me restringía por dedicar ese dinero a otra cosa? ¡No sabía nada!

Respiré profundo, cuadré mis hombros y respondí con toda la naturaleza y paz del mundo.

—Mire, señor…

—Dígame Vulturi.

Alcé mis cejas con asombro. Ese apellido…

—Señor Vulturi, le ofrezco, pero no le reto, a que permanezca unos días en la Casa Blanca para observar de cerca y con lupa mi trabajo, luego nos reunimos de nuevo aquí y así, sólo así, le permitiré que diga todo lo que quiera sobre mí —dije.

El hombre cobrizo me miró sorprendido y tosió para disimular, finalmente se retiró de la sala con una disculpa que sonó como excusa barata.

Punto para la Primera Dama. Joven sin modales, juzgador y que creía saberlo todo, cero.

Varias mujeres, periodistas todas, se levantaron y me sonrieron. Momentos después, con toda la confianza del mundo, me pidieron entrevistas privadas para sus programas, yo le pedí a Jasper que anotara todos los números y les diera el suyo, así podrían ponerse en contacto conmigo para ponernos de acuerdo.

¿Quién iba a decir que podría llegar a ser más que una celebridad adolescente? Era, sin duda, una mujer muy conocida a nivel mundial. ¿Y quién me iba a decir que podía llegar hasta tantos lugares con mis palabras? A diario recibía cartas, mensajes y mails de personas que citaban palabras que yo decía durante las ruedas de prensa, adjuntando una nota al final donde ponían "Gracias por ayudarme con sus palabras, señora", eran cosas que me llenaban de alegría y entusiasmo por seguir luchando. Muchas de las personas ni siquiera eran norteamericanas, lo que quería decir que todo lo que había estado haciendo para llegar a otros lugares y ayudar estaba funcionando… Finalmente.

—Felicidades, Primera Dama —susurró en mi oído—, la rueda de prensa fue un éxito —dijo y besó el lóbulo de mi oreja. Percibí la sonrisa en su voz y me alegré, Carlisle estaba feliz por lo que yo estaba logrando y yo estaba feliz por él—. Ese Vulturi, ¡Dios, casi te arruina todo! —exclamó una vez se hubo separado de mí.

Yo le sonreí para tranquilizarlo. Desde luego que ese tal Vulturi me había irritado, casi se sale con la suya, pero no pasó y no iba a permitirlo.

Carlisle y yo nos fundimos en un largo y apasionado beso mientras caminábamos a trompicones hasta nuestra habitación. Entre risas, nos entregamos el uno al otro.

**. . . . . . .**

N/A: Hoooooola chicas. Acá el primer capítulo de esta locurita mía. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Ya sé que están ansiosas porque todo se ve bien en el paraíso Carlisle/Bella y se supone que es Edward/Bella. Peeeeeeeero… ya verán. Gracias por leer. Les recomiendo seguir las páginas de FFAD para saber la próxima actualización de este fic, mientras me decido si crearme un grupo en Facebook, o no. O… escríbanme al privado de FF para agregarnos a FB. O… (Hablo mucho, lo sé) síganme en twitter " robstenftbizzle", y responderé a cualquier preguntita que tengan. Además de publicar la siguiente actualización allí. ¡Adiós, nenas! ¿Hay nenes aquí?

A x.


	2. Capítulo 2: La habitación Lincoln

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo, sólo me adjudico la historia y algunos personajes.

Capítulo II: "Periodista personal vs Primera Dama"

**_"Los que niegan la libertad a los demás no se la merecen ellos mismos."_**

**_Abraham Lincoln._**

**_Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad_**

**_Betas FFAD www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction_**

**Bella POV**

Unos agradables e insistentes besos recorren mi nuca. No puedo evitar sentir el cosquilleo que se extiende desde esa zona hasta mi vientre, haciéndome sonreír y protestar a la vez.

Carlisle se detiene al oír mi "Uhm", pero me rodea con sus brazos y planta su barbilla en mi hombro derecho. Es una posición comodísima, pero el recuerdo de que tengo que ir a clases me invade y me sobresalto. ¡De seguro voy tarde! Y es la razón por la que mi _maridito_ no se ha levantado y me distrae. Siempre busca la manera de hacerme llegar tarde, no es la primera vez que lo hace y apuesto a que no será la última.

—Sé lo que haces y desde ya… ¡No! —murmuro con voz ronca mientras reparte besos en el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Se ríe sin un poco de humor, quizá está siendo sarcástico. Él siempre logra lo que quiere, sin importar si estoy de acuerdo o no. Apostaría mi vida a que hoy ha decidido que no iré a la universidad y está tratando de evitar la inminente pelea que tendremos, como siempre, saldré dando un portazo y, llegue tarde o no,terminaré yéndome derechita a clases.

—No irás, Isabella. Hoy es un día poco atareado y quiero disfrutar contigo. —Me sobresalto al escuchar su voz y me volteo rápidamente para encararlo.

Enarco una ceja en su dirección, mi mirada aún soñolienta, pero decidida.

Él suspira con resignación al notar mi expresión.

—Bella… —Comienza.

—Lo siento, Carl, pero sabes muy bien que debo ir. —Le interrumpo—. Ocúpate de lo que tengas que hacer y nos vemos en la tarde, ¿quieres? —Él asiente sin mucha convicción—. ¿Eso significa, a: sí quiero verte o b: no me queda de otra?

Esta vez suelta una carcajada real y me mira negando con la cabeza.

—Significa sí. ¿Cenamos en _Evolutions_? —Por cada palabra planta un pequeño beso en mis labios, después con más pasión y alarga el beso, haciendo que el vello de mi cuerpo se erice.

Sonrío, ha sido fácil. Por primera vez no hemos tenido una discusión épica, a lo mejor se ha retractado o tiene demasiadas cosas por hacer como para tenerme vagando en casa todo el día. Sinceramente, creo que no quiere tenerme en casa vagando a sabiendas de que no va a poder atenderme hasta la noche.

Cuando termina de besarme se levanta de un salto y me sonríe con timidez. Esa sonrisita que tanto aprecio, puedo tomarla como un "_Buena suerte hoy_". Pero al enfocar mi vista en un lugar específico de sus pantalones, lo entiendo. Tiene un pequeñísimo problema_allí_.

Me río y le guiño un ojo. Con un descaro que creía inexistente en mí, me deshago de mis bragas y mi sujetador. Carlisle me mira sorprendido por mi arrebato, en estas ocasiones siempre le mando a darse una duchita fría, pero me siento especialmente motivada y estoy por atribuírselo al hecho de que me ha dejado ir a clases en paz.

Miro el reloj de mi mesita de noche y marca seis menos quince de la mañana.

"_Tenemos tiempo_". Pienso.

—Vaya, ¿quién iba a decir que después de lo de anoche ibas a repetir hoy? —dice animado y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Te sorprenderías de cuán insaciable soy —añado.

Sin esperar más, me abalanzo sobre él,que sigue de pie a un lado de la cama, y le beso con mucha ansiedad. Aún siento cierta molestia por lo rudos que fuimos anoche, ¿pero qué más da? Apenas y puedo tener algo de sexo durante la semana.

Rápidamente se deshace de sus pantalones de pijama y su virilidad salta hacia mí. Enrollo con agilidad mis piernas en su cintura y puedo sentirlo en mi entrada.

—¿Sigues tomando la píldora? —pregunta mientras me apoya sobre las sábanas.

Y sé que lo pregunta porque ayer lo obligué a usar protección… Sí, soy algo malvada.

—Uhum —murmuro con los ojos cerrados, anticipando su próximo movimiento.

Sin perder tiempo entra en mí y comienza el vaivén de caderas. Sólo se escucha el roce de nuestros cuerpos, solemos ser muy silenciosos, pero bastante salvajes. A medida que me dilato aumenta sus acometidas, su rostro está sudado, al igual que el mí pienso que no podría verse más perfecto. Sus labios están hinchados por mis besos. Me llena una y otra vez. Acaricia mi mandíbula con su nariz mientras reparte besos por mis pechos, sin parar de entrar y salir. Me siento cada vez más cerca…Una burbuja se arremolina en mi vientre y, por la expresión en el rostro de Carl, sé que también está cerca.

En ese momento abre sus ojos azulados y me mira con intensidad, siempre en el tiempo justo. Empuja una vez más y exploto, seguida de él. Ambos gemimos y apretamos los labios para no gritar. Cuando logro volver a la realidad, le regalo un casto beso en los labios y él me sonríe sin salir de mí.

—Eso fue… —Intenta hablar, pero su respiración sigue irregular.

—Sí. —Concuerdo.

Me humedezco los labios y suspiro.

El sexo siempre ha sido asípara nosotros, salvaje y sin preliminares. Nunca hemos hecho el amor, nos basta con esto. ¿Para qué mentirnos? Tal vez nos queremos mucho y tal vez nos necesitamos el uno al otro, pero estoy cien por ciento segura de que no le amo. No es el hombre de mi vida, ni por asomo. Aun cuando es mi gran compañero, mi mejor amigo, mi confidente y por supuesto, mi esposo.

**. . . . . . .**

—¿Cómo te fue en DDGF1? —pregunta Kat mientras nos dirigimos al aula noventa y ocho.

"_Como una mierda_". Quiero decir, pero sé que iría en contra de mi vocabulario decente.

Le cuento que el profesor se pasó toda la hora lanzándome miradas seductoras, lo que fue bastante incómodo. Ese hombre no sabe lo que es respetar, desde un principio lo supe y Carlisle también. Él me lo advirtió.

**. . . . . . .**

_—Así que es tu primer día hoy, ¿eh? —preguntó sonriente. Feliz y orgulloso de mí a pesar de que no estaba de acuerdo._

_—Sí, Carl. Estoy emocionada. —Sonreí—. Gracias por acompañarme —murmuré._

_Él me sonrió cálidamente y me pidió que no me preocupara._

_La universidad pública era un caos, pero, desde luego, había sido mi idea. Y aunque me habían llamado cabezota millones de veces, estoy segura de que fue una buena decisión._

_—Tu aula de hoy es la noventa y cinco, área de Derecho —dijo una mujer de al menos cuarenta años, pero muy amargada._

_—Gracias._

_Ella ni se inmutó por mi amabilidad y tampoco por quién era, pero estaba bien. Yo quería ser tratada como a una más del estudiantado. Si me iba a una universidad privada, todos estarían queriendo besarme el trasero a cada minuto. No era lo mío, estaba cansada de eso._

_Cuando creí que hasta aquí me acompañaría mi marido, me equivoqué. Él y sus veinte hombres nos escoltaron hasta el aula. Todos nos miraban asombrados, lo que significaba que la única en no darse cuenta de quiénes éramos fue la amargada mujer._

_No tardaron en aparecer las cámaras, y con ellas, los flashes. Añadiéndose también las incesantes preguntas de los periodistas, nuestro equipo de seguridad logró evadirlos a todos, pero no pudimos seguir sin siquiera darles un pequeño saludo con la mano, sería muy grosero de nuestra parte. _

_En el aula nos esperaban todos los alumnos boquiabiertos. _

_—Buenos días, chicos. Soy Bella. —Carlisle gruñó en voz baja, no quería que usara mi diminutivo, pero era más cómodo para mí—. Soy su nueva compañera._

_En cuanto lo dije una oleada de murmullos se disparó, volviendo un caos la clase, que anteriormente se mostraba tranquila._

_El profesor me echó una mirada rápida, había algo extraño en él. No sabía qué. Luego sonrió con hipocresía hacia Carlisle._

_—¡Cálmense! —gritó y todos se callaron—. Pasa, siéntate donde gustes. _

_Carlisle enarcó una ceja con incredulidad, no le había gustado ni un poquito el tono con el que el profesor me había hablado. _

_Le susurré un "compórtate" al oído y bufó rodando los ojos. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida, el profesor sonrió y me indicó que pasara._

_Tragué saliva y le regalé a mi gruñón marido un besito corto en los labios._

_—Adiós cariño. Nos vemos._

_—Adiós Isabella. —Se despidió—. Ten cuidado con ciertas personas —susurró, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia al hombre parado detrás del escritorio._

**. . . . . . .**

Y cuánta razón tenía Carlisle. Ese profesor se desvivía en guiñarme el ojo, en sonreírme y, sobretodo, en querer darme tutorías personales. ¿Para qué iba a necesitar tutorías si era una alumna promedio?

—Oigan, chicas, desabrochen su bra, que llegó su queridísimo Matt. Quieran o no a mí me van a chupary sus bragas se van a querer quitar… —Anuncia en una pésima rima el hermano de Kat.

Ella le mira con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, pero sin soltar la carcajada que contiene. Matt es una persona muy creída, galante y todas las chicas universitarias están tras él. Hasta las profesoras, podría decirse.

Suelto una risita y sus ojos viajan hacia mí, brillantes y llenos de felicidad.

—Hey, Bella, ¿tú te quitarías el bra por mí? —pregunta mientras mueve sus cejas de arriba abajo, sugestivamente.

Le guiño un ojo y frunzo los labios para lanzarle un pequeño beso.

Su expresión me causa una risa estridente.

Abre los ojos con escepticismo y su mano viaja hasta su pecho, justo por encima de su corazón. Su rostro empalidece y se queda atónito. Mi gesto le ha robado las palabras.

Parece que me pasé. No debí siquiera jugar con eso, nunca le había respondido a sus peticiones, pero hoy me he levantado evidentemente juguetona… Y me fue imposible evitarlo.

—Mierda ¡Matt, vuelve! —Le grita Kat, chasqueando los dedos frente a sus ojos.

Él sacude la cabeza y me sonríe tímidamente.

—Era sólo un juego. —Me defiendo.

Suspira aliviado.

—Pensé que iba a tener un problema del tamaño de China con ya sabes quién… —susurra.

Kat rueda los ojos con fastidio ante las palabras de su hermano.

—¿Con el presidente? —pregunta.

Matt entrecierra los ojos y le palmea la frente. Van a entrar en una discusión…

—Ya basta —exijo—. ¿Un problema con quién, Matt?

—Con el FBI. —Sisea como si alguien pudiera escucharlo.

Antes de que termine de pronunciar la última "I", ya estoy soltando una en el pasillo se voltean a verme, algunos con sus teléfonos preparados, mis "gorilas" les exigen que los guarden y ellos, temerosos, lo hacen.

Matt me mira enfadado y entra en el aula, seguido de una risueña Kat.

La clase de Metodología de Derecho pasa volando, es la segunda en el día… Y la última.

¡Gracias al cielo! Por más que me guste estar en el público con tranquilidad, extraño y añoro la Casa Blanca.

—Nos vemos el viernes. —Se despide Kat.

Le sonrío con dulzura y le doy un abrazo sincero.

Mat aún me mira con recelo, pero finalmente se acerca y me estrecha entre sus enormes y fornidos brazos. Le regalo un besito en la mejilla y se sonroja mientras chasquea la lengua.

—Me tienes… De nuevo —dice con fingido fastidio.

Le regalo una sonrisita de suficiencia y me retiro en la limo.

Washington es un tanto aburrido si lo miras con lupa y anteojos de nerd. Todo siempre tan callado y pacífico, no como New York, por ejemplo. Las veinticuatro horas la gente está movilizándose de allá para acá, atareados, sumidos en sus pensamientos. Por algo le dicen _La capital del mundo_. Es grandioso, si me dieran a elegir dónde quiero vivir para siempre, sería allí. En un departamento situado en Manhattan, entre todo el ajetreo, donde se escucha cada auto que pasa, niños corriendo en el Central Park, qué sé yo. Algo divertido, lleno de vida.

La Casa Blanca es especialmente callada, aislada de todo. ¡Pero con tanto trabajo por hacer! Mi vida después de la presidencia de Carlisle está planeada. Soy muy joven como para quedarme por siempre como la ex Primera Dama. Tengo una carrera de periodismo que sacar adelante y una de derecho en curso. Sé que nos queda poco para irnos, aunque C se empeña en alargar su tiempo… Quiere reelegirse.

Sacudo la cabeza con frustración.

No soportaría otro período más, me siento como una vieja de cincuenta años y apenas tengo la mitad. Tantas cosas por hacer, tantos viajes… Nada de descanso.

—Llegamos, señora —informa el chofer Watson.

—Gracias W. —Le sonrío cortésmente.

—A la orden, señora.

Camino hacia el _Jacqueline Kennedy Garden2 _y entro en la planta baja de la Casa Blanca. Necesito ir directo a mi oficina, había olvidado por completo la cita con el ginecólogo y me temo que tendré que posponerla, sino Carlisle si se cabreará en serio.

Cojo el ascensor y marco el piso tres. Detrás de mí entran Josh, mi guardaespaldas, y la señora Keppleing, ama de llaves. Me pregunto qué hacen aquí.

—¡Jasper Hale! —exclamo.

Su oficina está justo frente a la mía.

Sale dando un traspié en cuanto mis labios pronuncian su nombre.

—¿Sí, señora?

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que pedirte que me digas Bella? —protesto y frunzo el ceño.

Dios, ¿cuántas veces al día tengo que hacer esto? Él asiente, no muy convencido.

—Dime, Bella —repite.

Sonrío feliz de la vida. ¡Al fin! Llevo aproximadamente dos años tratando de hacer que deje de llamarme señora. ¡Que no soy una jodida vieja!

—Necesito que hagas todo lo que te envié al e-mail. —Él asiente—. Lo más importante, Jas, llama a mi ginecóloga y pospón mi cita. ¡Ah! Y pospón la entrevista con CNN que tenía programada para las cuatro y treinta de la tarde —añado.

El aludido teclea en su móvil, anotando cada palabra mía… Supongo. Luego mira hacia mí, esperando por más instrucciones. Pero desde luego, no hay más.

Bastante raro, creía imposibleque llegara el día en que sólo tuviera un par de cosas por hacer. Y más imposible todavía, el día en el que pudiera posponerlas con libertad y sin preocuparme. Por supuesto, este día no se ha parecido ni de cerca a los normales. ¿Será que alguna entidad especial está compadeciéndose de mí? Eso espero.

—Disculpe, se… —Le frunzo el seño—. Bella, ¿sabes dónde está Alice? —pregunta.

—Con mi sobrina —respondo—. De otro modo estaría en esa oficina, trabajando —señalo.

**. . . . . . .**

—¡Tita, tita!

—Hola, cariño. Estás preciosa —digo.

Annalise es la hija de Alice y, desde luego, mi sobrina. Como se esperaba, es una brujita igual a su madre. Tiene cuatro años y es bastante traviesa, está en su etapa de _toco todo_, _hablo todo lo que escucho_ y _ensucio la recámara de la tita Bella_.

—Ann, ¿por qué tienes las manos tan sucias? —pregunto.

Ella las mira, completamente horrorizada. Es una obsesiva de la pulcritud y suelo jugar con ella de esa manera.

—No le creas a la tía, es una mentirosa, ¿de acuerdo? —dice Alice, fulminándome con la mirada.

Cuando la pequeña se enfurruña no hay quien la pare.

—Tita mala. —Se cruza de brazos enojada—. Mis manitas están limpiecitas. La _maedtra _siempre nos dice… —Comienza—. Mami, ¿qué es _do_ que nos dice?

Alice me guiña un ojo.

—Siempre te dice que aprendas a pronunciar bien las palabras y que vayas en este instante con tu tito Carlisle.

La niña sonríe con inocencia ante las palabras de su madre. Es una parlanchina, pero aún tiene bastantes fallas al momento de hablar, aunque vaya si le ha servido ese colegio, lo mejor que tiene Ann es que, por muy traviesa y juguetona que sea, es obediente. Palabra que suelta Alice, palabra que ella cumple.

—Nos vemos, tita. Te _quiedo_ mucho, de aquí _hadta_ Francia.

Mis ojos se cristalizan. Es una niña cariñosa y muy dulce, siempre nos llena de alegría, desde el momento en que llegó.

Tal vez no tenga hijos y aún no me sienta capaz de tenerlos, pero si hay alguien por quien daría la vida, esa es Ann. Mi pequeñita Annalise Marie.

A pesar de no saber quién es su padre, es alegre. Y es la mejor amiga de Alice, no pueden vivir sin la otra. Todavía me pregunto cómo alguien podría abandonarla así como así.

Cuando nació su bastardo padre huyó, lo que causó la depresión de Alice por un largo periodo de tiempo, apenas y podía dormir bien, pero con la ayuda de su hija y con nuestro apoyo, logró salir adelante.

Ann se queda con su abuela mientras Al trabaja. Nunca le hemos prohibido que la traiga, pero es una niña de mucho cuidado y no podemos mantener los ojos en ella.

—Y yo a ti, hermosa. —Le contesto sonriente—. Ahora ve con el tito Carl.

La pequeña asiente y corre en dirección al despacho.

Alice me observa con detenimiento. Buscando algo en mí.

Le enarco una ceja y gesticulo _te pillé _con los labios. Ella sonríe con malicia y se ríe entre dientes.

—Señora Cullen —dice.

—¿Uh?

—Le veo más… _Gordita_ —señala.

Mis ojos se abren como platos, asustada.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo que más gordita?

—¿Tú crees? —cuestiono horrorizada.

Sin dejarle contestar camino a grandes zancadas hacia la habitación Lincoln, la más cercana a donde estamos, quito la sábana que está sobre el gran espejo de la recámara y me levanto rápidamente la camisa a cuadros que llevo.

La bruja madre suelta una risita.

—A lo mejor seré _tita_ en unos meses. —Canturrea feliz.

Me observo unas diez veces más, pasando la palma de mi mano sobre mi vientre, moviéndome de costado, de izquierda a derecha. Inspecciono de cerca qué tan apretada me queda la falda y… Nada. Sigo siendo talla tres, incluso puedo apostar a que estoy más delgada.

—¡Oh, cállate enana! —Espeto furiosa—. Me has pegado un susto de muerte.

Alice vuelve a reírse a carcajadas, aunque esta vez son más sonoras.

—Al que le quede el saco… —murmura, pero no termina la frase.

Le fulmino con la mirada. No es la primera vez que se gasta este tipo de bromas,Alice Cullen es una tonta, siempre trata de conseguir lo que quiere a toda costa. ¡Si quiere saber si estás embarazada, lo consigue a como dé lugar! Y debe estar pensando que he descuidado de mis anticonceptivos. ¡Ja! ¡Cómo si fuera posible! Tengo programada una alarma en mi móvil para no olvidarlo.

… Y es cuando empiezo a dudar y el miedo se apodera de mí. Comienzo una cuenta mental en la que coloco palomas a los días de la semana que tomé la píldora.

Veamos… Lunes, palomita. Martes, palomita. Miércoles… ¿Miércoles? ¡Palomita! Jueves, palomita. Viernes… ¡Mierda, el viernes!

Ese día salí de paseo con Ann, fuimos a Seattle por unos helados… Mi hora de la píldora es exactamente a las cinco de la tarde. Recuerdo que la alarma sonó y la pospuse unos minutos. Ann se cayó, lloró, se raspó la rodilla y tuvimos que correr alarmadas hacia el hospital más cercano, dieron las seis en emergencias, volvió a repiquetear el aparato y… ¡Lo pospuse! ¡Claro! Lo había olvidado por completo. Se me hizo imposible tomármela ese día. El sábado y el domingo fueron un ganchito, pero no el viernes.

Respiro profundo… Tal vez no sea tan malo. No podría caer en tan mala suerte como para quedar embarazada así como así, ¿por sólo un día? ¡No, qué va!

—No me queda, no me lo pongo —añado aun cuando me siento temblorosa e insegura.

En ese momento Carlisle entra en la habitación, con Ann acomodada en sus brazos.

—Hoy tenemos una cena en _Evolutions_ —informa Carlisle—. Ann, ve a arreglarte, ¿vale? —Ordena.

Ann rueda los ojos con gracia y hace un puchero. Odia bañarse.

—Annalise Marie Cullen, ¿qué te dije antes de venir? —replica su madre.

A la niña se le enciende el bombillo del recuerdo, porque da un respingo y corre escaleras arriba, hacia mi habitación. No sin antes darme un fuerte abrazo y besar a su tito Carl en la mejilla.

—Bella tiene que decirte algo… Adiós. —Canturrea Alice y sale por la puerta.

Abro los ojos asombrada. _La pequeña duende me las pagará…_

Carlisle asiente en mi dirección, esperando una explicación.

—Sabes cómo es Alice. —Me encojo de hombros y salgo disparada del lugar.

—¡Isabella! —Escucho que grita.

Freno mis pies inmediatamente, como en las caricaturas que solía ver. Sólo falta el polvo disparándose en varias direcciones debajo de mis pies y el bajo rechinar de los zapatos contra el suelo.

_De esta no me salvo_.

Carlisle me toma del brazo y me arrastra hacia la habitación Lincoln de nuevo, encerrándonos y comenzando una pelea… pelea que no tuvimos en la mañana, pero el día no podía ser tan perfecto.

**. . . . . . .**

—La comida está deliciosa —murmura Alice mientras devora unos espaguetis.

Y la secundo. Evolutions es uno de los mejores restaurantes de Washington, nada se compara con él. Yo me limité a pedir algo sencillo, un poco de pavo, ensalada y una bebida sin alcohol. No sé si por el asunto en el que desconfío de mi no-maternidad, o porque quiero estar sobria para el segundo round de esta noche con C.

_—¿A qué se refería Alice? Sabes que odio que me escondas cosas —dice mientras pellizca con desesperación el puente de su nariz._

_—Carlisle… —Comienzo._

_—¡Ni Carlisle ni nadie! Dímelo —exige—, ¿qué anda mal? _

_—Carl, yo… —Titubeé. _

_Y como si Dios estuviera de mi parte… _

_—¡Chicos, estamos listas! —anunció Alice desde la puerta. _

_Estaba acompañada de Ann y ambas llevaban unos vestidos casuales floreados, eran exactamente iguales, sólo que el de Alice era rosa, su color favorito, y el de Ann celeste. Se veían estupendas. Era una costumbre adoptada por la primera, a quien le gustaba vestir igual que su hija. _

_Carlisle gruñó por la interrupción, pero no dijo nada. Nunca lo había visto pelear con Alice, me temo que ella saldría ganando, por eso él no tocaba aguas peligrosas. Ni siquiera yo podía con esa enana y eso era mucho que decir._

_Con lo pesadita que me ponía cuando quería lograr algo…_

_—Bien, vamos —dijo, acomodando su corbata. _

_Me acerqué con sigilo hasta él y le ayudé en la tarea. No me dio ni un "pero" y lo atribuí a que estábamos acompañados y Carlisle no era de los que le gustaba dar shows. Menos delante de su familia. _

_Cuando terminé, me lanzó una mirada cargada de "no se quedará así" y se marchó en busca del chofer y el equipo de seguridad._

_… Todo un dilema. _

Carlisle gime al probar su hervido de carne de res y murmura un _delicioso_. Si me hubieran dicho que a este hombre se calma con la carne y los hervidos…

Alice sonríe y yo le miro con frustración, echándole toda la culpa de este embrollo a ella y sólo a ella.

Y lo único que hace es encogerse de hombros. ¡Cómo le gusta enfadar a su hermano!

Le pido que se disculpe y ella asiente, sabe la culpa que lleva en todo esto.

Se aclara la garganta y obtiene la atención de mi marido.

—Carlisle… —Comienza.

—¿Uh? —responde mientras engulle la sopa.

—Señor Presidente —exclama alguien desde la entrada.

Carlisle se voltea rápidamente y asiente en esa dirección, como saludo. Desde luego no tiene ni idea de quién es… Y yo tampoco.

Alice gruñe por ser interrumpida y Carlisle le guiña un ojo, encogiéndose de hombros. A veces son tan niños, me sorprende lo maduros que parecen ser. ¡Ah! Y ese carácter de mierda… Ambos son insoportables. Son amables, pero cuando se proponen ser pesaditos no hay quién los aguante. Ya decía yo que la sangre Cullen algo tenía, porque Ann es idéntica. Siempre he creído que los padres tendrían ese gen de la obstinación en recesivo, porque Anne y Garrett son unos suegros de lo más… _guay_, como diría mi parlanchina sobrina.

—¿Es que no me reconoces? —pregunta el _alguien_ de la entrada una vez que se acerca hasta nuestra mesa.

El servicio de seguridad se tensa y tratan de obstruirle el paso.

Carlisle niega apenado. ¿¡Apenado!? ¿Desde cuándo, señor Presidente?

—Déjenle seguir. —Ordena C.

Ellos le miran dubitativos, no muy seguros, pero finalmente, tras darle una revisión disimulada, le dejan acercarse a nosotros.

Siempre tan paranoicos.

El gerente del lugar se acerca a nuestra mesa.

—Disculpe la molestia, señor Presidente —dice, refiriéndose al hombre que nos ha interrumpido la cena.

El susodicho sigue de pie al lado de Carlisle, con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero sin decir una palabra.

Carlisle le tiende la mano al gerente y la estrecha, diciéndole que no se preocupe. La curiosidad hace mella en mí, mi marido ya no tiene el mismo temperamento de hace unos minutos. Ahora está más frívolo con respecto al hombre desconocido,¿será que ya le reconoció? No puedo imaginar de dónde le conoce y me rindo.

—Sí, ya te recuerdo —afirma.

El hombre se carcajea disimuladamente, pero yo logro notarlo y le enarco una ceja. Él nota mi presencia y entrecierra los ojos, estudiándome.

C carraspea para llamar nuestra atención y para llamarme a la reflexión. No me había percatado de que estaba lanzándole miradas fulminantes.

—Así que… ¿Cómo te ha ido? —pregunta.

—Siéntate, por favor —pide Carlisle.

El hombre asiente y coge una silla a mi lado para ponerse cómodo. Le miro a los ojos,pero hay algo entre odio y decepción en ellos. Me regala una sonrisa ladeada y devuelve su atención a Carlisle.

Durante la siguiente hora se enfrascan en una conversación sobre negocios y la situación económica del país.

Alice y yo hablamos sobre cosas que nos hacen falta para comprar y eventos sociales. Sale a colación la dichosa conferencia en Europa. Me quejo un par de veces por el giro que le dieron a la fecha, entre más lejos sea, más faltará para poder ayudar a otras mujeres.

—¿Ya está instalada la _"Segunda Dama"_? —Curiosea.

Niego lentamente y le explico que no se ha podido, hemos tenido reales inconvenientes para el traslado. La chica es joven, vive en Texas. Pero está bastante necesitada y hay que equipar bien los suplementos que se llevará a su hogar cuando regrese. No puedo traerla sin tener todo listo, los gastos harían que Carlisle me pidiera el divorcio automáticamente, ya el propio traslado es bastante costoso, así que una cosa a la vez. Tampoco quiero matarle de un infarto.

Cuando, aparentemente, se nos acaban los temas de conversación, la duda que tenía hace unos minutos regresa. ¿Quién es ese jodido hombre que habla amenamente con Carlisle y por qué él no se ha molestado en presentarlo?

—Cariño, nos vamos —dice luego de tomarse un vaso de cerveza con el hombre.

—¿No presentas a tu compañía? —susurro para que sólo él pueda escucharme.

Carlisle me mira, con esa mirada de _yo sé algo que tú no_, y se vuelve hacia el extraño, que nos mira con atención. Mi esposo asiente y él lo capta, me mira directamente y suspira.

—Vulturi. —Suelta. Me tiende la mano para que la coja y lo hago, la sacude varias veces y me sonríe como si de un comercial se tratara.

Y es cuando le recuerdo… El tipo de la rueda de prensa.

Respiro profundamente, con bastante incomodidad.

—Bella, este hombre ha venido a pedirme que le deje acompañarte como tu periodista personal a la conferencia en Europa… —anuncia Carlisle.

¡Dios mío! Ni más ni menos.

—Con su permiso, señora —murmura—. Sería un gran honor para mí acompañarle y cubrir la noticia. —Frunzo el ceño y él lo capta—. Entiendo que hemos tenido encuentros bastante… Interesantes. Pero le pido disculpas por ello, me he retractado de lo que le he dicho, se lo aseguro.

Te tengo Vulturi.

C y yo llevamos unos días buscando un periodista personal para que cubra la noticia. El hecho fue publicado en nuestra página oficial y se nos han acercado bastante buenas opciones. ¿Por qué declinar aquellas por este señor tan imprudente? Algo en la mirada de mi maridito me dice que está de acuerdo, ¿por qué? Si sabe perfectamente lo incómoda que me ha puesto ese hombre en varias ocasiones…

Por no declinarlo desde ya, y con una indecisión que raya en la desconfianza, respondo:

—Te veo el viernes en mi despacho.

Vulturi se percata de mi seca respuesta, pero no se desanima, sigue sonriente y triunfante.

Y un presentimiento se apodera de mí…

Este hombre va a traerme bastantes líos. Si no es que ya los está acarreando.

_N/A:_

1DDGF: _Derechos, Deberes y Garantías Fundamentales._Es una materia de la carrera, es fundamental para los abogados y está arraigada a la constitución de la Nación.

2_ Jacqueline Kennedy Garden: _jardín situado en la Casa Blanca. Frente a La Columnata.

Bueno, bueno… ¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? Para mí fue bastante divertido escribirlo. Ya estoy incorporando a los personajes más importantes. Estén atentas, tomen nota y… ¿ya? Gracias por sus Reviews, le respondí a todas (creo) y a las que no, pues, gracias por leer. Un abrazo fuerte. (¿Pueden comentarme qué les ha parecido Ann? Y no, no soy la hija de Alice)

PD: Muchas me preguntan si me crearé grupo para FB y respondo… ¡Sí! Pero no quiero aún, siento que es muy pronto. ¿Qué creen ustedes?

PD2: Las actualizaciones no son fijas, por los momentos tuve listo el cap rápido. Fijos, fijos, fiiiiijoooos… los domingos. Son días de descanso, uno se levanta con pereza y todo eso, ¿qué mejor que leer?

PD3: Ahora sí me voy. Escríbanme al privado de FF o comenten para enviarles mi FB y agregarnos. O… síganme en mi cuenta personal de twitter (sí, aún no tengo cuenta para FF) robstenftbizzle. Les sigo de vuelta.

PD4: No me pregunten cosas que sean spoilers, a muchas no les gustan. A mí tampoco. Pregunten sobre el capi, eso sí (?

PD5: Gracias Zaida por betear esta locura… Eres un sol.

A x.


	3. Capítulo 3: Anthony Cullen

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la saga Crepúsculo, sólo me adjudico la historia y algunos personajes.

**_"_****_Se puede engañar a algunos todo el tiempo y a todos algún tiempo, pero no se puede engañar a todos todo el tiempo."_**

**_Abraham Lincoln. _**

Capítulo 3: Anthony Cullen.

**_Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad_**

**_Betas FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /_**

_Mi camita estaba suavecita, podía sentir el __aire__ fresco de la mañana. __Escucho__ las aves cantando a lo lejos __y__ el frío de Forks empañando los vidrios de las ventanas. Mis sábanas eran moradas__,__ mi color __favorito__. Mi cabello estaba enmarañado sobre la almohada. Estaba en paz__,__ era el único momento de calma que tenía._

_—__¡Isabella, ven aquí! —Vociferó Renée, sobresaltándome._

_Me levanté con rapidez, metiendo mis piecitos en las pantuflas desgastadas de mi mamá. Me miré en el espejo y __noté que__ mi ojo no había mejorado. A ella no iba a gustarle__,__ aella no le gustaba que la __llamaran__ de la escuela porque creían que me maltrataba. Mi maestra no entendía que mi mami era buena, __sólo__ un poco estricta. _

_Temblé con mucho miedo al visualizar el reloj._

_Mi mami me golpeaba __y__ mi papi me despreciaba. Según ellos, era un gran error en sus vidas__,__ pero ya soy grandecita y puedo asumir estas cosas. ¡Sí puedo!_

_Me dirigí con mi querida mamita y le miré con ojos llenos de terror, pero __también de__ cariño, la quería mucho__,__ a pesar de que ella a mí no. __Quizá sí__ le arruiné su adolescencia, como muchas veces había escuchado __que decía__._

_—__¿Dónde estabas, pequeña niña mentirosa? —__C__uestionó, sus ojos llameaban de ira y desprecio._

_Tal vez__estaba molesta porque eran las seis de la mañana y yo seguía dormida. Mi mami dice que eso es de flojos__,__ ella me ordena que me levante a las cinco para limpiar el jardín y dejar hecho el desayuno antes de irme a la escuela._

_—__Lo siento mami__,__ me quedé dormida —respondí sorbiendo por la nariz __y__ una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla, esperando el primer golpe._

_—__¿Qué te he dicho sobre eso, Isabella? —preguntó, cogiéndome fuertemente del brazo. Dolía__,__ chillaba de dolor—. ¿Eh? ¡Responde, niña embustera! —__G__ruñó._

—¡Bella, cariño!

Siento cómo me zarandean y tiemblo.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! —exclamo al borde de las lágrimas.

Cuando abro los ojos me encuentro con su dulce y preocupada mirada azulada, Carlisle me tiene sobre su pecho, dándome su apoyo. Suelto un suspiro y me relajo, él repite mi acción. Pobrecillo, los sustos que le hago pasar.

Varias lágrimas se derraman por mis mejillas y él me mece suavemente, rasca mi espalda como consuelo y seca mi rostro con sus dedos. Cierro los ojos, cuento hasta diez y vuelvo a abrirlos.

—Ya pasó, ¿vale? —asegura.

Asiento y respiro profundamente.

—Gracias, Carlisle —digo.

Él afianza su agarre sobre mí y recuesto mi cabeza en su pecho.

Odio estas mañanas… Las detesto. ¿Cómo es posible que aún recuerde todas esas barbaridades de mi infancia? ¡Por Dios! Sólo tenía ocho años. Me entristece saber que no es un recuerdo tan lejano y que todavía puedo sentir las golpizas y los malos tratos, además de las feas palabras que soltaban los labios de mis progenitores.

Supongo que además de tener asistentes, periodistas, cocineros, y todo ese personal, tendré que contratar a un psicólogo. Carlisle me lo había propuesto antes, pero me negué rotundamente. Aunque, sin duda, lo necesito. Necesito tratamiento para mis traumas.

No siempre he sido la mujer fuerte y terca que soy hoy en día.

Anteriormente era una niña débil y sumisa, alguien a quien podías matar a golpes y aún así no protestaba. Tenía un nivel de autoestima muy bajo, era imposible hacerme creer que era una mujer bonita y que podía alcanzar el sueño que yo quisiera… Hasta que Jacob Black llegó a mi vida. Él me ayudó a deshacerme de muchos demonios, hasta llegué a practicar boxeo para liberar las tensiones. Bailé, canté y disfruté de mi adolescencia, todo esto a escondidas de mis bastardos padres, si es que se les debe llamar así. No es como si de verdad yo les importara, a pesar de que yo sí me preocupo por ellos. Cada cierto tiempo les transfiero dinero a sus cuentas bancarias, probablemente es lo más estúpido que he hecho en toda mi vida. Pero al fin y al cabo, cuando muera, me llevaré la satisfacción de que ayudé a esas personas que me obligaban a llamar _papá_ y _mamá_. Si bien recibí muchos maltratos de su parte, nunca me faltó alimento ni una mantita caliente para dormir.

Y entre tantos pensamientos, uno llega y me golpea: _¿Yo también seré así con mis hijos?_Me aterra. Quizá ahora mismo esté esperando un bebé. Y no estoy preparada para ello, ni de chiste. Sé que no soy una mala persona, al contrario, suelo ser demasiado caritativa, pero un hijo es un terreno que nunca he tanteado. Es totalmente desconocido para mí. Mi mente hace corto circuito cuando procesa la palabra _hijo_. Es un completo melodrama. ¿Yo, con un bebé? ¿Un pequeñín de Carlisle y mío? ¡No, Dios mío! ¡No me hagas esto!

Alguien chasquea los dedos frente a mis ojos.

—Hey, Bella, ¿qué tienes? —pregunta Kat.

Hoy es mi día de universidad, ¡sí! Justo lo que necesitaba. De nuevo, Carlisle no ha puesto ningún_pero_. Sin embargo, sigue cabreado porque aún no le he hablado sobre el _asunto_ que Alice mencionó. Y ese _asunto_ es el bebé. Tendré que hacerme una prueba para asegurarme antes de decirle algo¿Quién lo diría? Yo en estos apuros.

—Nada —respondo encogiéndome de hombros—. Sólo estoy algo distraída. —Le sonrío.

Ella rueda los ojos con fastidio.

—Claro, y yo soy la Primera Dama de los Estados Unidos. —Dramatiza.

Suelto una estruendosa carcajada por su juego de palabras y levanto mi pulgar. Me ha encantado lo que dijo, pensándolo bien, ¿por qué no elegir a Kat como segunda dama? Lo consideraré…

—Bella… —murmura—, cariño, vuelve al mundo —pide en tono de advertencia.

Y sé que si no regreso me sacará la información. A veces es tan… Alice.

Levanto las manos en alto, rindiéndome, pero con una clara diversión en mis ojos.

Pronto se nos une Matt.

—Hola pequeñas, aquí llegó su Matt. Quiero que sepan que soy un dulce pan. Vengan a… comerme… Ya. —Anuncia en su típica rima de mierda, aunque esta vez duda más. Supongo que está quedándose sin ideas.

En esta ocasión no me río, estoy demasiado frustrada por la maternidad.

Matt lo nota y me enarca una ceja. Se lleva una mano al pecho, en signo de que está dolido por mi reacción, toma asiento a mi lado y me mira fijamente.

—Matt, no comiences… —Le regaña Kat.

Él levanta las palmas de las manos, igual que yo hace unos minutos, como forma de rendición total. Kat es exasperante.

—Tranquila, Kat. Sólo no estoy teniendo un buen día —murmuro.

La expresión en el rostro de mi compañera se ilumina con comprensión y preocupación.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre ello? —Inquiere con voz suave.

Yo niego lentamente. Desde luego que no quiero.

—Quizás luego —susurro mientras el profesor se instala para dar comienzo a la clase.

Matt acaricia mi espalda con suavidad y susurra en mi oído que todo estará bien, a lo que sonrío agradecida.

Sí, Matt, espero que el universo te escuche, quiero que todo esté bien.

La única clase del día pasa lenta, pero me sirve de distracción para no volverme loca.

En la tarde estoy muy callada y pensativa, al igual que en la mañana.

Y decido llamar a mi ginecóloga, puesto que no puedo comprar una prueba casera, todos se enterarían incluso antes de saber si estoy o no embarazada.

—Hola Giselle, soy Isabella… —Saludo.

La línea se queda en silencio durante un momento.

—_Oh, señora… ¿Qué tal?_ —pregunta.

Ruedo los ojos al escucharla, _señora_.

—Me preguntaba si tenías tiempo para mí.

Ella duda unos minutos, luego vuelve a contestar.

—_Sí, claro_. —Yo suspiro—. _¿Algún problema? _—pregunta preocupada.

—No, no… Nos vemos a las tres.

**. . . . . . .**

—Entonces, dices que dejaste de tomar la pastilla, ¿sólo un día? —Cuestiona mientras anota algo en mi historial médico.

Asiento distraída y luego recuerdo que no está mirándome.

—Sí —respondo bajito.

Ella frunce el ceño.

—¿Ves esas cortinas? —pregunta.

—Uhum.

—Ve, ponte la bata que está allí y sal. Voy a examinarte.

Mi piel se pone de gallina de inmediato. Eso sólo significa una cosa… Es probable que sí esté embarazada.

—Eh, Giselle. —Carraspeo—. ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades?

Ella me mira con nostalgia, seguro atiende este tipo de casos diariamente, y pensar que ni siquiera puede tener hijos. Debe ser duro tratar con personas que se preocupan y se vuelven locas cuando sospechan que están embarazadas.

—Cámbiate, luego hablamos. ¿Vale? —Ordena.

Cierro los ojos, cuento hasta diez y exhalo todo el aire contenido.

Finalmente me levanto y me cambio detrás de las cortinas.

La bata apenas y me cubre un poco, pero da igual, Giselle me ha visto hasta donde no llega el sol.

Me pide que me tumbe sobre la camilla y abra las piernas.

—Voy a realizarte un ultrasonido transvaginal —explica—. Esto es una sonda, le colocaré un preservativo y algo de gel. Lo introduciré para visualizar mejor tu útero y ovarios, así veremos si hay bebé o no.

—¿Por qué no una ecografía normal? —pregunto alarmada.

—Porque probablemente estás de unas dos o tres semanas, y así sería imposible verle. —Se encoge de hombros.

Asiento y cierro los ojos.

Realiza el procedimiento que me ha explicado antes e introduce la sonda, siento una leve molestia y tomo una respiración profunda.

—Respira, tranquila Bella.

Abro los ojos y veo que Giselle está ensimismada en una pantalla, tiene los ojos brillosos y una mueca en los labios, muy semejante a una sonrisa.

—Sí… Aquí está —afirma mientras sigue moviendo la sonda dentro de mí. Señala algunas cosas en la pantalla, el bebé aún no tiene forma, pero me alarmo cuando escucho un sonido constante—. Y ese es su latido —añade.

¡Dios mío! Estoy en shock. Mis ojos están muy abiertos, mi corazón late rápidamente y mi piel se eriza con sólo escuchar esos latidos.

Estoy embarazada.

**. . . . . . .**

Carlisle está petrificado. Sus ojos están dilatados y abiertos de par en par.

Yo me siento asustada, desde luego que no es la reacción que esperé, esperaba gritos y llantos… O algo peor. Pero, sin embargo, no ha hecho nada más que mirar al vacío.

_—__¡Carl! —grité desde la sala._

_No puedo seguir __escondiéndolo__. ¡Es ahora o nunca!_

_La doctora dijo "nada de emociones fuertes", bueno, creo que eso no aplica para la reacción que va a tener mi esposo. Va a matarme, machacarme y luego me va a desayunar cuando se entere de mi estado. O quizás va a __venderme__ a Europa, quién sabe. _

_Él llegó casi corriendo, asustado. _

_—__Me pegaste un susto, Isabella__.__ —__G__ruñó—. ¿Qué es tan urgente?_

_Me armé de valor y vomité todo lo que salió de mis labios._

_—__Estoy embarazada de dos semanas y no sabía nada hasta hoy, el bebé está bien, ¿okay? —exclamé muy rápido, ni siquiera yo me entendí._

_Carlisle frunció el ceño._

_—__¿Qué? —preguntó confundido._

_Inhalé y cuadré mis hombros, decidida._

_—__Dije que estoy embarazada._

_Su mirada se posó en mi barriga y luego en mi rostro. Cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos, pero su mirada ya no estaba ahí, se veía distraído. Pensativo._

—Anthony Cullen —susurra y una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

N/A:

Ahora sí, mátenme… Sé que quieren hacerlo. Antes de lo que hagan… AMO A MATT. LO AMO, LO AMO, LO AMO. Quiero que me recite esos poemas de mierda por las noches(? Ahora, volviendo al momento donde ustedes me hacen papilla, ¿qué piensan de este capi? Es corto porque esta semana hubo doble actualización. Y era sólo para sacarle las dudas a muchas. ¿Anthony Cullen? ¿Les suena ese nombre?

Gracias por comentar y marcar como favorita mi historia.

Ahora tecléenme sus advertencias y amenazas de muerte. Las recibiré con mucho amor y cariño. Y las contestaré todas.

Pronto se viene grupo de Facebook. Para subirles foticos de todo. Y así interactuamos más.

Goodbye.

Dejen sus amenazas, en serio… ¿O sus tomatazos? Da igual.

A x.

PD (nunca falta): Feliz día del Padre… Y para ti también, Carlisle. (Muahahaha).


	4. Capítulo 4: La Cosita

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo, sólo me adjudico la historia y algunos personajes.

**_Capítulo 4: "La cosita"_**

**_"_****_Errar es natural, _****_pero_****_ rectificar el error es la gloria."_**

**_George _****_Washington_****_._**

**_Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad_**

**_Betas FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /_**

Carlisle me mira con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Lo único que ha salido de sus labios es _Anthony Cullen_. ¡Sobre mi cadáver! ¡Qué nombre más antiguo y aburrido! Yo tenía pensado algo más… Mierda, ni siquiera tengo pensado algo para el bebé, o para _la bebé_. Digo, podría ser una niña.

¿Cómo le llamaría? ¿Isabella? Desde luego que no. Sería otro nombre antiguo y aburrido para la lista, habrá que tacharlo.

—¿Estás bien? —Me animo a preguntar, sintiéndome mucho más relajada por su reacción.

Al fin se mueve de su sitio y me abraza, levantándome en sus brazos y dando vueltas por el salón como dos adolescentes.

¿En serio C?, ¿en serio estás respondiendo tan bien a mi descuido?

Una parte de mí se alegra. Debo agregar _un hijo_ a la lista de _"Las cosas que hacen feliz a mi marido"_. Además de los hervidos y la carne, no es como si quisiera darle muchos hijos más…Pero siempre existe la posibilidad.

_No seas tonta_, pienso, _con un bebé es suficiente_.

Un hijo de Carl y mío con cabellito rubio y ojos color chocolate. Todo sonriente o enfurruñado. Suspiro ante la idea, definitivamente me enamoraría.

Involuntariamente llevo una mano a mi plano vientre. Carlisle sonríe y sus ojos rebozan felicidad.

—¿Pero cómo…

—Oh, tú sabes cómo… —Le interrumpo.

Sacude la cabeza con diversión.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunta aún sonriente.

Asiento y me regala un suave beso en los labios, mientras murmura _gracias_.

Le miro con confusión, pero claramente entiendo que es por el hecho del bebé.

Lágrimas asaltan mis ojos, no puedo retenerlas por más que quiero.

Abrazo a mi marido y sollozo, soltando la multitud de sentimientos que me invaden, es inevitable.

¿Por qué no he tenido ningún síntoma de embarazo? ¿Por qué me descuidé de tal manera? Quizás si Alice no lo hubiera insinuado… ¡Dios Santo! ¿Habría perdido al niño? Me entran escalofríos sólo de pensarlo. Es como si de un momento a otro pudiera imaginarme siendo mamá, cuidándolo y preocupándome por él. O ella.

—Cariño, ¿qué te sucede? —Inquiere preocupado.

Niego, las palabras están atoradas en mi garganta. Tampoco sé cómo describir lo que siento. Sólo se me antoja llorar.

—Tranquila —susurra—. Estoy tan abrumado como tú Bella, pero también me siento feliz. —¿Escuché Bella?—. ¿Puedo ver el ultrasonido?

Me limpio las lágrimas y me separo de él.

—Vamos —digo mientras entrelazo mi mano con la suya y caminamos hacia el salón de proyecciones.

**. . . . . . .**

En el camino nos encontramos con una escena de lo más divertida. Alice está enojada y un Jasper sonriente le está hablando. Hay una tensión enorme entre ellos… Tensión sexual. Carlisle y yo soltamos unas risitas al escuchar cómo Jasper le pregunta si quiere ir con él a tomar algo y Alice le escupe un rotundo no. ¿Cuándo se dará cuenta que de verdad lo quiere? ¿Cuándo, señor?

—Hey, tórtolos. A ustedes los estaba buscando —dice Alice cruzándose de brazos.

—Alice… —Advierte Carlisle.

Ella le guiña un ojo y me sonríe. Creo saber por qué lo hace, el duende sabe del embarazo a pesar de que no le he dicho a nadie más que a mi maridito.

—Quería felicitarte, _papi_. —Mis ojos se abren como platos.

Mierda, ya sé qué va a pensar cierta persona sobre esto…

—Bella… —Comienza—. ¿Alice ya lo sabía y yo no?

Bufo y ruedo los ojos. Alice no hace más que cagarme la vida.

—Desde luego que no, señor Presidente —afirmo—. Ella sólo lo _suponía_…

Él se queda callado, meditando. Siempre medita todo. ¿Es que acaso no puede aceptar las cosas tal y como son?

—Lo entiendo. —Se encoge de hombros—. ¿Ahora podemos ir a ver el ultrasonido? —pregunta con ojos brillantes.

¿Quién es él y qué hizo con mi marido?

**. . . . . . .**

—¡Ay Dios, es mi sobrina! —exclama Alice mirando la pantalla.

Carlisle le lanza una mirada de disgusto y sigue mirando la enorme pantalla, donde apenas se ven unas imágenes borrosas de _mi cosita._ Estoy expectante a sus reacciones cuando sé que va a sonar el latido de su corazón. Los miro atentamente.

El mágico sonido inunda el lugar.

Carlisle empalidece y Alice abre los ojos asombrada. ¡Por primera vez estos dos tienen reacciones de estupefacción! Querido Dios, ¿qué les hiciste a los Cullen?

—B-Bells, ¿eso es su corazón? —balbucea Alice.

Sonrío complacida. Toma, enana. Ya decía yo que en algún momento estarías nerviosa o asombrada por algo.

—Sí.

Carl sigue sin emitir palabra, sólo mira la pantalla fijamente. Aunque el vídeo ha terminado.

—Carlisle, cariño... —Le hablo, pero no recibo respuesta—. Me preocupas.

Alice suelta una risita y me enseña la lengua, siempre un paso adelante.

—Hermanito, ¿verdad que no te esperabas esto?

Su _hermanito_ asiente con rapidez. Lo siguiente que hace me coge desprevenida. Me toma por las caderas, sentándome en su regazo. Descansa la cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello y deposita allí un corto beso. Noto su errática respiración, Dios mío, ¡pero si está llorando!

Anne no se lo creerá, claro que no. Necesito una cámara.

Alice nos deja solos, gracias al cielo.

—¿Ya podrías reaccionar? Hablo en serio cuando digo que me preocupas.

—Es sólo… estoy muy emocionado, ¿vale? No sabía que se sentiría así… ya sabes… —Se endereza y rasca la parte trasera de su cuello.

—Te entiendo, pero háblame, ¿de acuerdo? —Él murmura un _está bien_ y me levanta, para luego levantarse él.

**. . . . . . .**

—Bella, tienes una llamada en la línea dos —informa Jasper.

Después de toda la conmoción decidimos no contarle a nadie aún, no queremos a cientos de cámaras siguiéndome… Más de lo que ya lo hacen.

Tengo una vida aparentemente normal, así que debo retomar mis responsabilidades. De todas formas, un embarazo no es nada del otro mundo, aunque no puedo negar que Carlisle quería librarme de todas las obligaciones. Siempre tan terco.

Cojo el teléfono y le agradezco a Jasper con una seña.

—Buenas tardes, Primera Dama al habla —contesto con monotonía.

¿No podría simplemente decir _"habla Bella"_?

_—__Buenas tardes señora._ —Aquí vamos…—. _Soy Edward Masen, de la conferencia de Europa… _

—¿Sí? —Cuestiono.

¿Edward Masen? Nunca nadie me habló sobre él. ¿Sobre qué hablará?

_—__Eh… Quería confirmar su asistencia. Sabe que es dentro de una semana. _

¡Mierda, es en una semana!

¿Cómo lo pude olvidar? Claro… desde que me enteré de _La cosita__,_ los días los paso con la mente en quién sabe dónde.

—Oh, sí. Uh… —No sé qué decir.

_—__Bueno_ —prosigue—, _¿aún va a asistir?_

_Como si fuera a perdérmelo_. Pienso.

—Sí, señor Masen —afirmo—. ¿Algo más?

La línea queda en silencio durante unos segundos. Edward se aclara la garganta y responde.

_—__Tal vez…_ —susurra.

—¿Qué quiere decir con _tal vez_? —pregunto con confusión.

Me pone de malas que no vayan al punto.

—_Bueno, eh…_ —Se detiene—. _No se preocupe, Primera Dama. Ya lo hablaremos en la __conferencia__. Estaré recibiéndola en el aeropuerto_ —asegura con torpeza.

Okay, esto es más raro de lo normal. ¿Recibiéndome en el aeropuerto? ¿Lo hablaremos en la conferencia? Que alguien me explique de qué va todo esto.

—No entiendo nada, disculpa.

_—__Resumiré… Seré algo así como su acompañante durante los días que esté en Europa. Es sólo protocolo de la __c__onferencia, nada más. _—Suelta.

No pude evitar notar el tono brusco de su voz. Es como si estuviera obligado a acompañarme… Como si me detestara. ¡Pero si ni siquiera lo conozco!Quizás son sólo ideas mías.

Aunque, de nuevo, ese presentimiento de _"no va a traerme cosas buenas"_, se instala en mí. Así como sentí cuando Vulturi propuso ser mi periodista personal.

**_N/A: ¡Hola, chicas! Siento lo corto del capítulo. Pero, primero no tenía mucha inspiración. Segundo, perdí mis lentes y tengo un dolor de cabeza enorme. Tercero… ¡No sé qué jodidos! Ya apareció Edward, bueno, casi. ¡Aplausos! Esto es para las que pensaban que Vulturi era él. Pues, ya ven que no, él tiene otro papel en esta historia. ¿Qué piensan sobre La Cosita? ¿Y sobre Carlisle? Está más blando que nunca…_**

**_Para las que al ver la foto de Edward pensaron que sería guardaespaldas… Casi aciertan. Pero no. Es más un chaperón. En el próximo capítulo se les aclararán muchas dudas. ¡No desesperen! Y comenten sin pena lo que les preocupa. Siempre les respondo._**

**_Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos, alertas, etc. Son unos amores. _**

**_No olviden unirse al grupo del fic, ahí se suben fotos de los capítulos… Estoy por armar un playlist, también se subirá allí._**

**_Acá les dejo el link:_**

**_www facebook com / groups / annbmasenfanfiction /_**

**_A x._**


	5. Capítulo 5: Jodida mujer hormonal

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo, sólo me adjudico la historia y algunos personajes.

_"Es mejor estar callado y parecer estúpido, que abrir la boca y disipar las dudas." _

_—__Abraham Lincoln._

**Capítulo 5: Jodida mujer hormonal**.

**_Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad_**

**_Betas FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

—¿Trato hecho? —pregunta.

—Trato hecho, señor Vulturi —murmuro.

Después de dos extensas horas entrevistando al famosísimo Vulturi, acepté su propuesta. Era oficialmente mi periodista personal debido a que tenía la conferencia en mis narices y no estaba preparada en lo absoluto. Faltaban muchas cosas por organizar, en tan sólo dos días estaría volando hasta Madrid. Dudo que mi nuevo empleado me traiga problemas, si sabe lo que le conviene. Quizás sea conocida por mi paciencia y tolerancia, pero un acto más de burla por parte del susodicho y acabaré con esa imagen de paz con la que tanto me etiquetan.

Tal vez estaba actuando muy hormonal últimamente, con esto del embarazo las cosas han dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados. Sin duda no soy la misma, estoy más caprichosa, si es que es posible, y mucho, _mucho_ más sentimental.

_—__B, ¿tienes un minuto? —preguntó Alice, temerosa._

_Asentí y me levanté del comedor soltando un bufido. Alice tomó una larga respiración, ¿ahora qué quería?_

_—__Verás, Bella… Carlisle va a visitar un barrio de Seattle. —Comenzó._

_—__¿Cómo? ¿Él solo, sin mí? —Le interrumpí—. ¿Y por qué has venido tú a avisarme? —Cuestioné._

_Me sentía ofuscada. Todos evitaban hablarme, ¿es que era un ogro o qué?_

_Alice posicionó su mano en mi espalda y me rascó para tranquilizarme. A continuación arrastró una de las malditamente ruidosas sillas de la mesa y me sentó. Creo que mi cuñada era la única que me entendía y… Me soportaba. _

_Vale, me sentía mal por el hecho de que nadie podía estar cerca de mí sin recibir insultos y malas miradas. Pero era inevitable, apenas me decían "hola" y ya quería responder algo mordaz como "sólo en el mar". O, como pasaba con Carlisle, ninguna de sus acciones me gustaba, todas eran erróneas para mí. No dejaba ni hablar al pobre cuando ya estaba diciendo "No me parece". Debo admitir que ha tenido mucha paciencia y dedicación. El problema es que se ha alejado de mí, me mira, habla y toca sólo lo estrictamente necesario. Y es mejor que siga así, ¿o no?_

_—__Oye, gordita, me vas a escuchar quieras o no. —Sentenció Alice—. Es mejor que calmes tu mierda y tus hormonas…_

_—__Alice… —interrumpí por segunda vez y ella me lanzó una de sus miradas, que hasta a mí me ponían a temblar._

_—__Lo que trato de decir es, ¡relájate! —Prosiguió—. Recuerda qué y quién eres. Todos los ojos están puestos en ti. ¿Qué pensará la población de esas actitudes y esa cara de culo que muestras en las ruedas de prensa?_

_Y cuánta razón tenía mi mal hablada amiga. Ya habían llegado comentarios de mis recientes posiciones cada vez que salía en noticias. Todos se preguntaban el porqué de mi cambio. Bueno, suerte para mí, nadie sospechaba mi embarazo. Según lo que leí en esas revistas adolescentes de chismes, creían que sufría algún trastorno de personalidad o el estrés estaba haciendo mella en mí, pero nada sobre bebés. Gracias al cielo._

_Respiré profundo y abracé a Alice._

_—__Vale, pequeña duende. —Ella me mostró su lengua—. Te advierto que no quiero más malas palabras, por ahora te disculpo. —Advertí._

A la final no sé de qué me quejo. Carlisle decidió no ir a Seattle y quedarse conmigo. Aunque el consejo de la duende no lo pasé desapercibido, estoy, _en serio_, tratando de mejorar mi estado de ánimo.

—Ay, _cosita_, tienes mi mundo de cabeza —susurro, dirigiendo mi mano hacia mi vientre.

Un ruido en la puerta de mi despacho me sobresalta.

—El _nuestro_, cariño —murmura el autor del ruido, Carlisle.

Le sonrío y él se acerca a mí.

Está guapísimo con ese traje negro y la corbata color champán. Creo que está muy bien a sus cuarenta, digo, ¿todos los hombres se ven así de bien a esa edad? No me lo imagino. Y es que, al único que he visto en ese estado tan brillante, elegante y guapo, es a mi marido. Siempre se ve tan fresco y jovial, hasta se me olvida que es mayor que yo.

—¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso, eh? —pregunta y toma mis manos sobre el escritorio.

Le dedico una sonrisa radiante, sólo para tranquilizarlo.

—Porque tengo muchas cosas que terminar, señor Presidente. —Él suspira con resignación—. La conferencia…

—¿Todavía piensas ir? —Me interrumpe.

Con que por esas viene. Dios mío, dame paciencia eterna con este hombre. ¿Cuándo va a entender que lo que yo me propongo lo cumplo?

—¿Y por qué no lo haría? —Le respondo en otro cuestionamiento. Pero mi voz no sale alterada, como la mayoría de las veces en las que discutimos.

_Eso es porque técnicamente no estamos discutiendo_, pienso.

—Es que B… —¿B? Carlisle, definitivamente sabes lo que haces—. _Gi_ te recomendó reposo. Y un vuelo… —Se detiene, ¿y por qué lo hace? Bueno, mi rostro debe estar entre el desconcierto y la furia. ¿Qué no hablamos de eso en la consulta?

_—__¡Bella! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Todo bien? —Saludó Giselle sonriente. Qué ginecóloga más mona me gasto._

_Carlisle me apretó la mano y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a los de seguridad para que se retiraran, pedido de mi parte. ¿Cómo iba a tener una consulta con mi ginecóloga con esos gorilas presentes? Ni hablar._

_Desde que mi marido se enteró de la presencia del bebé, no paró hasta que viniéramos con Gi para examinar todo. No se fiaba de mí, según él. _

_—__¡Oh! ¡Carlisle! —exclamó la doctora, su sonrisa se ensanchó al verlo. Rodé los ojos por este hecho. _

_¿Qué tan masoquista se podía ser para tener de ginecólogo a la ex de tu esposo? Mucho señores, mucho._

_—__¿Qué tal, Gi? ¿Podemos entrar? —respondió Carlisle con cortesía._

_Giselle me guiñó un ojo y abrió la puerta de su consulta, haciéndonos pasar._

—_Gi _me permitió viajar, pesado —digo y ruedo los ojos con fastidio.

El señor delante de mí empalidece.

—¿Cómo me has llamado? —pregunta con los ojos entrecerrados.

Chasqueo la lengua y le suelto las manos, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.

Niega con la cabeza y se levanta, rodea el escritorio y da vuelta a mi sillón, acuclillándose en el proceso para quedar frente a mi rostro, entre mis piernas.

—A ver, _pesada._ —Se burla—. Sólo quiero que te cuides, ¿vale? —Asiento en afirmación—. Alice irá, Jasper irá y tu equipo de seguridad también, confío plenamente en que regresarás de una pieza. Pero entiéndeme… —Suspira y no sigue hablando, su voz suena entrecortada en las últimas palabras.

Exhalo el aire que he estado conteniendo y tomo su rostro entre mis manos, acercándome y dejando un corto beso en sus labios.

—Te entiendo, Carl, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte. Verás como esa semana pasa volando. —Le animo.

Él se levanta y me tiende su mano, la tomo insegura y con recelo, pero finalmente me jala hacia su cuerpo, estrechándome en un caluroso abrazo.

Maldigo a mis hormonas por sus jugarretas. ¿Por qué tienen que brotarme las lágrimas justo ahora?

—Hey, no llores —susurra y limpia mis mejillas.

Bah, me he comportado como una jodida mala mujer estos días con éste maravilloso hombre que me abraza y me quiere con plenitud.

Nos separamos y él se acuclilla de nuevo para dejar un beso en mi panza, sonrío feliz de la vida. Y me besa una, dos, tres, cuatro veces en los labios antes de retirarse.

**. . . . . . .**

No había tenido síntomas de embarazo… Hasta ahora. Mientras estaba cenando con Alice y Ann sentí unas náuseas incontrolables. Algo extraño, porque mi plato favorito de Brace es la pasta a la carbonara y sólo necesité verla para sentir repulsión hacia ella. Fue como si mi estómago se quejara de su existencia. Me pasé la lengua por los labios y tragué fuerte, aguantando la respiración. Me repetí un millón de veces que no iba a vomitar, pero no dio resultado.

Me encuentro arrodillada en la cerámica del baño, las arcadas no se detienen. Devuelvo hasta lo que no he comido hoy, suerte que Ann me tiene cogido el pelo con su manita y me rasca la espalda como consuelo. ¡Ay, mi pequeña niña! Alice está llamando a alguna enfermera, otra suerte es que la Casa Blanca esté dotada de este nuevo piso médico, idea de Carlisle, claro está.

—¿Tita está _femita_? —pregunta Ann a su madre.

Alice hace una mueca de asco cuando otra arcada se apodera de mí y devuelvo en el váter.

—No, cariño, tita tiene un bebé dentro —responde sonriente.

Ann musita un "_Oh_" y suelta una risita muy tierna.

Con lo que la conozco, sé que esperará a que todo el malestar pase para enterarse sobre qué es tener un bebé dentro. Esa pequeña demoniaca.

Me levanto con ayuda de mi sobrina y procedo a lavarme los dientes sólo cuando creo que no vomitaré más…

Cuando termino, el sabor de la menta invade mi boca y me relaja.

A continuación una rubia enfermera, guapísima, debo decir, me entrega un vaso de agua con unas pastillas.

—Gracias… —Alargo la _S _para que me dé su nombre.

—Rosalie —murmura y me da una tímida sonrisa.

Y mi autoestima va hacia el piso. Además de tener un cuerpo de puta madre, la sonrisa es de comercial.

—¿Hace mucho que ejerces de enfermera? —Trato de sacar conversación, sé que se siente intimidada por mi presencia.

Caminamos hacia mi habitación, le invito a pasar y tomar asiento donde guste.

Alice y Ann han ido por un bocadillo ligero. Pobrecillas, tampoco pudieron cenar nada.

—Uh… Sí. Un par de años —responde y baja la mirada hacia su regazo.

Platicamos otro rato y ya se le ve menos tensa. Me cuenta que es extranjera, nació en México D.F. y sus padres la trajeron a Norteamérica cuando tenía diez años. Es casi imposible notarle algo raro a su acento, su inglés es perfecto. También me cuenta sobre las diferentes necesidades que pasaron al llegar aquí, pero que finalmente consiguieron su residencia y tuvo que trabajar desde los trece años para pagar sus estudios. Pobre nena, tan chiquita y trabajando. Se decidió por enfermería, ya que la carrera de medicina era muy costosa. Y su mayor logro ha sido trabajar para la Casa Blanca. Cosa que me enorgullece, Rosalie es una de tantas mujeres luchadoras que viven aquí en este país, sean nacidas o no, en el mismo… Son admirables. Mujeres entregadas a lo que hacen y a lo que quieren.

—Rosalie, ¿qué tal si añades otro logro a esa lista tan larga que tienes? —pregunto con una sonrisa casi maternal. No es como que ella sea muy menor que yo, de hecho, le llevo tan sólo unos tres años.

Ella sacude la cabeza confundida.

—No entiendo —dice mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Conoces Europa? —Ella niega con pena—. ¿Me acompañarías a la conferencia? —Propongo.

Ella alza las cejas con sorpresa y un brillo especial en sus ojos. Asiente rápidamente con emoción.

Y hace lo que menos me esperaba. Se levanta del sillón que está a un lado de mi cama, y se abalanza sobre mí para abrazarme y susurrar muchos "gracias".

Lentamente se separa y se golpea la frente con la mano.

—Y-Yo… no… —Titubea—. Disculpe… yo…

Suelto una carcajada por su actitud.

—¿Qué dices? Si me ha encantado tu reacción.

—¿En serio? —cuestiona con sorpresa.

—Claro que sí, _Rose._ —Le aseguro y le guiño un ojo—. Odio que me tengan miedo y no se atrevan a hacer cosas como la que tú acabas de hacer.

Ella se sonroja fuertemente y, tras darme un beso en la mejilla, se retira. No sin antes pedirme que la llame si me siento mal. Y yo le pido que arregle sus maletas.

—_Toc toc_… —murmura Ann desde la puerta.

—Ven aquí, tesoro. —Le insto, dando unas palmaditas en el colchón, justo a mi lado.

Ella se tumba a mi lado y recuesta su cabecita en mi pecho.

—Tita, no te quiero compartir —susurra con tristeza.

Ah, con que Alice ya le explicó el meollo.

—No tienes que compartirme. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

—Pero tita, mami me dijo que ibas a tener un pequeño muy parecido a mí. —Hace un puchero y levanta la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos.

Sus labios están temblorosos y está aguantando las lágrimas.

Oh, no… Mi linda sobrinita.

—Hey, Ann, no llores, ¿vale? No te cambiaría por nada del mundo —aseguro y le regalo un beso en la frente mientras acaricio su larga cabellera.

—Tita, mami también me dijo que ése sería tu bebé… y yo no soy tu bebé… lo vas a querer más, tita B. —Solloza y esconde su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello.

Suspiro. Esto será difícil. Ann es muy celosa conmigo, casi tanto como lo es Alice. ¿Qué vendrá en ese gen Cullen? Posesión, celos, amargura, control… Y una larga lista.

—Tú también eres mi bebé, pequeña —susurro y Ann levanta de nuevo su mirada hacia mí, enarcando una ceja—. Tal vez no te haya tenido en mi vientre durante nueve meses como Alice, pero eres mía, eres mi bebé. Y tanto a éste que está aquí —señalo mi panza—. Como a ti, los amo con mi vida, ¿lo entiendes?

La pequeña asiente y se limpia sus ojos. Sonriéndome y dando aplausos de felicidad, me regala un baboso beso en los labios y otro baboso beso en la barriga.

Entre historias inventadas, cuentos que me leía mi madre cuando tenía la edad de Ann y cosquillas, caemos en un profundo sueño.

Aunque no tan profundo, porque a lo lejos distingo algunas voces.

—Dile al bebé cuánto lo quieres, Ann —murmura Carlisle.

Ann suelta una risa casi silenciosa, muy propia de ella.

—Te amo, bebé. Y te espero para que juguemos con mis _Barbies_, ¿okay? —susurra contra mi plano vientre y coloca su oreja en el mismo sitio. Una sonrisa se forma en mis labios—. Tito Carl, no me responde —dice bajito, con tristeza.

Carlisle se enfunda en una explicación de que aún no sabe hablar y la convence con varios cuentos sobre que dentro de la barriga de mami hay otro mundo, donde los bebés juegan y que si nosotros no le hablamos, se sienten solos. A pesar de que no puedan responder.

_Qué ternura es mi marido_, pienso.

—Ahora tú, tito —pide Ann.

Ninguno se ha percatado de que estoy despierta, observándolos con los ojos entrecerrados.

Carlisle se señala y gesticula con sus labios. "¿Yo?"

Ann se cruza de brazos y asiente convencida, rodando los ojos.

—Cada día te pareces más a tu tía… —comenta Carl negando con la cabeza, cosa que me hace sonreír de nuevo. Sí claro, como si un Cullen pudiera ser dominado por un Swan.

—Tito, ahora tú. —Repite con desespero.

El tito levanta las palmas de sus manos en rendición y sonríe con diversión.

Se acerca lentamente a mí y me da un suave beso en el vientre, que me causa cosquillas… Luego comienza a hablar.

—Hola, bebé, soy…

—El tito de Ann. —Sugiere la niña con una sonrisa.

—El tito de Ann y tu papá —susurra, sus labios rozando contra la piel expuesta.

Ann se tapa la boca con la mano y se ríe sonrojada. ¿Quién más creías que sería el papá, enana?

Carlisle bota una lágrima de sus ojos y me regala otro beso. Murmurando un _te amo_, antes de recobrar su compostura y tomar a Ann en brazos, supongo, para llevársela a Alice.

A su regreso le espero sentada en la cama, con una sonrisa bailando en mis labios.

—¿Te desperté? —pregunta preocupado.

Niego y lo abrazo, fundiéndonos en un largo beso.

**. . . . . . .**

—Estoy segura de que será niño… —insiste Alice.

Llevamos al menos una hora discutiendo sobre si el bebé será niño o niña… Carlisle y yo estamos de acuerdo en que será niña, pero claro, Alice y Ann luchan por contrariarnos.

Hoy era mi día de universidad, pero mandé una carta a la rectoría justificándome, congelé mis estudios durante unos meses… además, la conferencia es mañana, no tengo cabeza para nada más. Desde luego, recibí la llamada del rector, quien aceptó mi decisión.

—Será niña Alice, lo sé —digo y le guiño un ojo.

También nos tomamos un rato de descanso en la Casa Blanca. Hasta Carlisle necesitaba uno. Alegó que quería pasar tiempo de calidad conmigo antes de que me fuera, pero estoy segura de que también necesitaba relajarse.

—¡Ya me lo imagino en mis brazos! ¡Qué cosita tan preciosa! —exclama, ignorando mi comentario.

Por supuesto, debo rendirme, ¿qué más me queda? Ni el mismísimo demonio podría luchar en contra de ella.

A pesar de que Anne asegure que no se puede apostar en contra de alguna predicción de Alice, yo opino todo lo contrario. Tengo la sensación de que será una nena. Espero no equivocarme.

Mientras Alice y Carlisle bromean entre sí, recibo un mensaje a mi móvil.

**Te extrañaré mucho, mi Primera Dama. Que tengas un feliz viaje.**

**Tu amiga que te quiere, Kat.**

¡Mierda! No me despedí de Kat y de Matt. Qué buena amiga que soy… Contesto rápidamente.

**Gracias, querida. ¿Te pasas por la Casa Blanca?**

**B, quien igualmente te quiere.**

Carlisle me frunce el ceño, si será tonto…

—Es Kat —murmuro rodando los ojos. Él asiente y se levanta en dirección a la cocina.

Hoy me han tenido muy mimada, debo decir.

**Hola.**

**Bella.**

**Soy tu queridísimo Matt.**

**Quiero que sepas, que te voy a extrañar, nos vemos cosita y te voy a abrazar.**

**M.**

Suelto una carcajada… Matt y sus rimas. Eso quiere decir que sí vienen.

Le envío un guiño y enciendo la televisión. No están dando nada interesante.

Cuando miro alrededor veo que estoy sola. Carlisle no ha regresado, Alice y Ann tampoco. ¿Qué es lo que traman?

Me encojo de hombros y hago _zapping _con el mando, tratando de encontrar algo entretenido… Y lo mejor que consigo es _Discovery Kids_. Vaya, he caído bajo.

Mientras veo _Marta habla_, un estúpido programa sobre una perra que come sopa de letras para poder mantener conversaciones con sus dueños, mi móvil suena… Serán Kat o Matt.

Esto de los mensajes es nuevo para mí. Poco utilizo el servicio, normalmente todo es por llamadas o citas.

**Buenas tardes Isabella, nos vemos mañana en la conferencia.**

**Edward Masen.**

¿Y éste cómo tiene mi número privado?

—Cariño, mira lo que le compramos al bebé —dice Carl con una sonrisa, interrumpiendo mis confusos pensamientos mientras sostiene en sus manos una ropita muy diminuta color amarillo.

Cosa que me trae otra revolución hormonal, porque sollozo.

_N/A: _

Bueno, la verdad es que no tengo mucho qué decir... Me costó un infierno escribir esto taaaaaaaan corto. Tengo un alto nivel de estrés en mi vida ahora mismo, quizás sea por eso. Aunque, no se preocupen, ya estoy preparando el próximo capítulo ;) Así no me coge el tiempo.

Entonces, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? No quería darle los típicos síntomas de embarazo, peeeeero, Bella es una persona normal, común y corriente, así que de éstos no se salva. ¿Qué esperan para el próximo capítulo? ¿Alguna idea? Les adelanto que la Conferencia se viene, así que, a lo mejor tomo sus ideas para el capi. Sean imaginativas :D. Para las que están en el grupo, la foto de Alice con el bebé, definitivamente no era Alice embarazada de Jasper, era Alice imaginándose con el hijo de B. Suerte para la próxima. Para las Team Edward, por favor, paciencia.

Recuerden, cualquier sugerencia, déjenla en Review, Privado, Facebook. Siempre les respondo. Y sino lo hago, envíen un zumbido(?

Grupo de Facebook: www facebook com / groups / annbmasenfanfiction /

¡GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ALERTAS, Y POR SUPUESTO, POR LEERME Y TENERME PACIENCIA! UN ABRAZO, GRANDE, GRANDE, POR SU APOYO CON ESTA HISTORIA.

A x.


End file.
